Naughty Nina
by WordsbyMatt11
Summary: Regina and Emma are a happily married couple and have three children and are trying for another. However their daughter Nina is being very naughty and pushing both her mothers buttons. This in turn puts a strain on the couple's relationship. WARNING CONTAINS SPANKING/NON-CON
1. Chapter 1

In a small magical town it was not hard for Emma to first catch the eye of the newly appointed Mayor, after damaging the town sign. The mayor's sarcastic comments and deathly glares were usually a warning to others to submit to her wishes but not Emma. It was like a game to her. The blonde had made it an unspoken challenge to ruffle the stoic Mayor's feathers on a daily basis until Regina called her out after a few months, on the younger women's game. The brunette was like a cat playing with its prey, until Emma submitted to her and babbled about her love for the accomplished witch.

The couple have now been happily married for ten years and live in a white mansion with their three children: Henry age 8, Nina age 5 and Daisy age 3. Emma had never thought she would be a motherly figure but with the reassurance of Regina she moulded into a fun loving parent whilst Regina was stern and called the shots in the family.

When Henry hit his terrible two's, Regina and Emma contemplated on how they would discipline their children when misbehaving. They agreed that before their children turned four, a stern talking and standing in the corner would suffice when the child persisted to be naughty after a warning. And there on after the age of four a spanking would replace the corner. The latter of the two, with great displeasure to the couple, has become almost a daily task in the Mills household with Nina pushing their buttons.

Presently Regina was in the kitchen cooking dinner with Nina acting as her little helper, whilst Emma was in the den helping Henry and Daisy with a jigsaw.

After setting the bubbling casserole on the kitchen island next to the rest of the food, Regina knelt down to Nina who was busy mixing imaginary cookie dough in a bowl with a wooden spoon. "Sweetheart, can you be a good girl for mommy and put the placemats on the dining table please?"

The miniature double of Regina looked up with twinkling brown eyes and a smile of glee, "Kay mommy, member to put my cookies in na noven so we can eat vem afer dinnar but not Daisy vough." She handed her mother the bowl with 'cookie dough' in it.

Regina humoured her and agreed with a smile, knowing there was already a batch baking but then frowned and asked her daughter why Daisy would not be allowed any. "Cause she shtole MY cowering book and wuined it." Nina asserted her mother with a confidence that matched her own. Emma had mentioned to her earlier about the small upset between their girl's over the incident but was reassured it was sorted; obviously it wasn't in Nina's eyes who was taking it upon herself to punish her sibling.

The older brunette tilted Nina's chin so she was looking at her in the eye and sternly said "Nina, stop lying. That was Daisy's colouring book, not yours. You have plenty upstairs in your room to entertain yourself with. Now be a good girl and put the placemats out, I do not want to hear another lie from you tonight."

The five year old narrowed her eyes and was about to protest when Regina shot a glare signalling a line that Nina knew not to cross. So she snatched the placemats her mother held out to her with a huff and stomped through to the dining table passing Emma.

The blonde passed her wife a questioning look and raised her eyebrows, "What was that about? Is our little miss up to no good again?" Emma chimed in a sing song rhythm with a slight grin reaching her mouth.

Regina looked up from serving the food on plates and looked pointedly at the blonde answering her question. A sudden mischief crept up on Emma from watching her beautiful wife being all domesticated. So she moved to wrap her arms around the witch's waist from behind and wickedly grinned "Just like her very, naughty mommy" she saucily said whilst skilfully moving her hand to pinch a full cheek.

A squeak left the brunette's red painted lips but she quickly composed herself and sent a slight burning sensation to the hand that still rested on her rear and turned to face the culprit. "Dear, I have no idea what you are talking about. Now go and set the table." Emma looked at the cutlery held out to her and then back to see a seductive glint in Regina's deep brown eyes. She sighed and took the cutlery knowing that the brunette was not going to humour her at the moment and huffed out the kitchen. "I'm not sure about me but she certainly does act like you when she doesn't get her own way." Regina called out to Emma's back, earning an irritated growl from the blonde.

During dinner the family took in turns telling stories of the activities that had occurred during the day. Regina and Emma cast each other suggestive glances over the table whilst Daisy chirped on about a princess dress she wanted for her birthday. "I would be sooooo pwetty Nini, just vike oll ve over pwincesses" Daisy looked at Nina excitedly across the table with big eyes that matched Regina's and flowing golden locks like Emma's in pig tails.

It was not missed by Nina's mothers that she was still in a mood from earlier as she sat quietly eating and not participating in the chatter. Her face fell into a scowl when her younger sister spoke to her about the birthday gifts she hoped for. Quickly her anger grew when the excited blonde said her name wrong, "My name is not Nini shtupid. And you are tooooooo uggeway to be a bwutiful pwincess wike me." Nina sneered at Daisy whilst she looked on with glee seeing the excitement drop from her sister's face replaced with watery brown eyes and a droopy bottom lip.

Regina snapped out of her silent conversation with Emma and turned to Nina who was being told by Henry to stop being mean whilst Emma rushed to comfort Daisy with reassuring words. The witch leaned over and turned the smaller brunette's head to face her by her chin and watched the glee from her daughter's eyes fade away and replaced with worry. "That was not very nice young lady. You do not call your sister those words. Apologise to Daisy…Now" Regina let go of Nina's chin and watched her daughter apologise with a snappy 'sorry' so she told her to say it properly after giving her the look which got the job done. "Nina that was your warning" Regina said looking at her daughter whilst Emma returned to her seat and sent a look of disappointment towards the girl.

Emma and Henry decided that the mood needed to be lightened after finishing their meal and mentioned how nice the apple and toffee cookies smelled that Regina brought through on a plate. "You can have one after you have ate your dinner" The brunette spoke to the children before she saw both Henry and her wife looking for the biggest cookie off the pile and Emma snatching it before Henry. "Honestly dear, sometimes I feel as if I have four children to look after not three" Regina stated before picking a cookie for herself. Emma grimaced at the fact whilst Henry let out a loud exaggerated laugh with Daisy following his lead.

Meanwhile Nina was too contented on rushing to finish her dinner so she wasn't left with the smallest cookie on the plate. Daisy noticed and began to eat her food a little faster. Emma watched both her daughter's eat and examined both plates when they both said they were finished at the same time. "I'm sorry Nina but you still have parsnips on your plate, eat them up and then you can have your cookie kid", Emma sympathised whilst passing the plate to Daisy who took the bigger cookie of the two left, with her small hands gripping tight to the edges as she took a bite.

Nina scowled and her face turned into anger as she glared at Daisy eating the cookie she wanted, Emma knew that face, it was often the face Regina wore when the blonde was about to learn she would be sleeping on the couch for a week. "Vat is not fair, I don't wike PASNIPS. I don't want a swilly wittle cookie, I wanteded vat bwig cookie" Nina shouted as she pointed at Daisy and threw the left over parsnips across the table at her sister.

Regina watched her five year old throw the food before vanishing it with a flick of her hand before it hit the young blonde. The brunette was the main discipliner of the girls whilst Emma was with Henry, so she grabbed the out stretched arm still pointing at Daisy around the wrist and got up from her seat and walked from the head of table next to Nina's chair. The young brunette looked up at her mother with anger in her eyes before Regina ordered, "Come with me". Regina pulled her out of her seat not taking her hand off her, whilst the naughty girl slightly jogged next to her mother to keep up with the hasty click of heels.

They crossed the marbled foyer after leaving the dining room before opening the door to Regina's study. The older brunette dragged her now whimpering daughter to the couch situated on front of a coal fire after closing the door. Regina perched herself on the couch and held Nina by the arms whilst she stood on front of her. The brunette waited until her daughter was looking at her in the eye before speaking, "Do not ever shout at mama, myself or any other adult again. You will apologise to mama after we are finished here as well as apologising to Daisy yet again for throwing your food and upsetting her. This bad behaviour will not be tolerated in my house young lady, do you understand?" Regina looked pointedly at her daughter as the girl squirmed under her gaze before giving a shy nod. "Use your words" Regina ordered before Nina replied with a 'Y-yes mommy, I do un-unver-unvershtand'. The witch looked into her daughter's eyes a moment longer before she commanded "Pull down your pants". Nina let out a small whimper knowing that she was going to get a spanking before pulling down her elasticated jeans with a butterfly pattern on the leg.

Regina pulled the five year old over her lap and pulled down Nina's teddy bear themed panties to her knees. The brunettes left arm went over the girl's lower back for support; she turned her head towards the bobbed brunette and noticed her daughter with her hands over her face. The witch sighed, truly hating disciplining her daughter. Regina lifted her hand in the air to drop five smacks on each cheek. Nina's cries could be heard but were slightly muffled by her hands as Regina raised her leg slightly to access the girls sit spots. After the first three spanks there, Nina's wailing hands went back to cover the area with a loud cry before her mother captured both hands in her left and held them against her lower back and finished the spanking quickly.

Regina fixed her daughter's panties back on and pulled her up into a hug, whispering comforting words in her ear, "it's all over sweetheart", "mommy loves you", "it's a clean slate". Nina calmed down eventually after lots of hugs and kisses from her mother before she got off Regina's lap and pulled her jeans up with a little help.

The rest of the evening was very peaceful for the family. Nina apologised and then it was decided that the family would play a game of pairs before Daisy and Nina's bath time. There were some tears from the young brunette when she was reminded of her sore bottom when it hurt against the warmth and hardness of her bath but Daisy distracted her with the bath toys they had picked to play with. After a kiss goodnight from both parents the two girls were fast asleep in their separate bedrooms, shortly joined by Henry after his shower an hour later.

By the time Regina closed the door to the master bedroom, her eyes rested on her wife who was reading one of Henry's comics in bed. Emma looked up,"Hey there beautiful, care to join me" she winked trying to be seductive. Regina gave a half-hearted laugh and walked over to the walk in closet to change into one of her numerous silk night dresses.

Regina returned with a light blue nightdress and wandered over to her side of the bed, quickly sliding under the covers. Brown eyes looked over to the blonde who seemed to be far too engrossed in the comic to notice she was next to her, "Enjoying yourself dear?" Emma replied with a hum, without lifting her eyes from the page. Regina let out a long irritated sigh as Emma continued reading, ignoring her, "You really are a big kid, no wonder one of our children is completely defiant when she has half your genes".

Emma suddenly awakened from her imaginary world after hearing what her wife said. She closed the comic sensing there was something wrong before turning towards her wife who had lay down and had turned her back to her. "What was that about? I know I like kid stuff and I can be immature but you're not perfect yourself Regina." Emma argued whilst Regina stayed still. It was unlike her wife not to fight back with some intelligent smart comment. The blonde's face softened and she moved towards the brunette and put her right arm around her waist and held her close, "Babe, what's up?" she whispered into her ear.

Regina weakened at the closeness of her wife and the feeling of her breath on her skin. She turned her head slightly to look at Emma, "Do you think Nina is going to be like the old me. I saw a look in her eyes today and I just…".

The brunette was interrupted by a soft kiss on her lips, their lips caressed each other for a few moments before the blonde separated enough to whisper "Stop worrying. Nina is just testing boundaries, she'll grow out of it, I promise". It was very unlike her wife to need to be reassured about the children, normally it was the other way, however Emma secretly felt good about it knowing she wasn't the only one uncertain.

Regina was the one to initiate the kiss this time, moving her full red lips into a sensual dance against Emma's soft pink lips. She massaged her tongue against the blonde's bottom lip asking for entry before she thrusted her tongue into her mouth exploring and deepening the kiss as Emma submitted to her once again.

The blonde's right hand moved up a toned stomach feeling the skin shiver before finding a soft left breast and massaged its fullness. Regina pulled her mouth away from the blonde and let out a gasp as she watched her lover massage her breast, sending a warm tingling to her core. Emma slipped her left arm under her lover's neck and replaced her right so as to free it up to wander down to squirming thighs.

She pushed up the silk night dress to Regina's waist before cupping her hand to her wife's core. Regina let out a moan, "I'm ready Emma, please", the blonde then sighed when she felt her wife's magic create male apparatus between her legs which stood raw and hard in her boxers. Emma moved her hand from the witch's core to push a toned right leg forward to open her wife up so it would be comfortable for her wife to take the length inside her.

Regina heard the blonde ruffle behind her before feeling Emma rub the length against her pussy collecting all the juices, "Let's make a baby" Emma whispered in her ear before thrusting the whole length inside her warm tight core. The blonde heard her wife hiss, so she reached forward to draw circles on her clit to help her adjust to her size, "Are you alright baby?" Emma asked. Regina nodded after feeling her walls start to loosen and contract against her wife.

The blonde thrusted at a slow pace at first until she heard her wife moan and sigh against her, she then picked up the pace to a steady rhythm whilst she massaged her breasts and clit and kissed her neck and jaw. The witch felt her climax fast approaching and turned her head to capture her wife's lips in a passionate kiss. A sudden heated pleasure washed over her body and her inner walls contracted against Emma's length coaxing her wife's release. With their lips still touching they both let out silent screams before Regina turned her head, letting out ragged gasps as she grasped the hand on her breast to comfort the blonde coming down from her high.

Regina felt the warm substance deep inside of her and hoped this time it had worked. Emma understands this more than anyone as she knows it hurts her wife to be stretched by the appendage as she was very small intimately. She pulled out of the witch and was repositioning her wife's night dress when she felt the length disappear. She tugged her boxers back on and moulded herself against the brunette's body holding her close.

"I love you Regina", the blonde whispered into her lover's ear.

The brunette turned her head once more that night and kissed her wife, "I love you too, Emma".

PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was a light sleeper so when she heard the bedroom door opening at 5am she opened her eyes and leaned up on an elbow to see who it was. In came Nina in her purple pyjamas with orange cats all over them, exaggerating a tip toe whilst clasping her purple patched teddy under one small arm.

The blonde watched her for a few seconds before whispering putting a stop to the intrusion, "Nina it's 5 in the morning, go back to bed for a little longer sweetheart". She rubbed her eyes glancing at the clock on the bedside table then over to her wife who was still sleeping on her side.

Nina froze on the spot when she heard her mother and let out a small whimper, "But me nd Mishter Bumbum arwent tiarded anymower". The bobbed brunette wrapped her two small arms around her teddy and swung side to side happily.

Emma let out an irritated sigh as she was finding it too early in the morning to start dealing with whinging, "Look kid, you might not be tired but the rest of us still are, okay. Go and play in your room if you're not going back to bed". The blonde harshly whispered and pointed to the door emphasising her point.

Nina stopped her happy swinging motion when her mother told her to go back to her bedroom. "I wants to shpeek to mommy. Mommy will pway wif…", the girl was cut off with a stern 'go' from the blonde still pointing at the door. The brunette's face fell and she ran back to her bedroom on uneasy feet.

Twenty minutes later both Emma and Regina had been woken up abruptly by the loud sound of 'Head shoulders knees and toes knees and toes, head shoulders…' playing in Nina's room. Regina looked at her wife, "What the hell is going on", she snapped groggily before following the blonde to the source of noise grabbing her silk robe.

Emma mirrored the witch's shocked face before remembering that her daughter was awake and playing in her room. She jumped out of bed throwing a robe on and rushed to Nina's room to find the girl dancing along to the music playing on her pink coloured tape machine, with her teddy bouncing from her head to her toes in time with the song.

Nina did not notice her mothers appearing until Regina quickly moved past the blonde to turn off the music whilst Emma was stuck in a trance watching the scene. The young brunette looked over to her tape machine and moaned "Oi, me nd Mishter Bumbum was wistening to vat mommy".

Regina looked down to see her daughters eyes narrowing at her, before letting out an exasperated sigh telling her daughter that it was too early to play music. The witch looked over to her wife to see her yawning, "Why don't we go downstairs and mommy will make you some warm milk to drink so mama can get some rest?". The girl nodded excitedly and the blonde gave a grateful look to Regina before turning back to their bedroom. Regina was accustomed to the early mornings during the week so she didn't mind missing out on a lie in on a Saturday morning.

Later that day after lunch, the couple decided to stay inside because the crisp winter air was fast approaching Storybrooke making it breezy. The children decided to finish the jigsaw which Henry and Daisy started the day earlier, whilst Emma and Regina were in the study discussing Daisy's birthday party.

In the den, Henry was taking the lead and telling his sisters what piece to look for. Whilst Daisy complied willingly, Nina became frustrated and deliberately snuck pieces under her bottom. When it came to only the last few pieces being fitted, Henry and Daisy looked all around for the missing parts before Henry sussed Nina out when she refused to help. "I wul put vese bitties in not youses" Nina sneered when she gathered the pieces under her, whilst Daisy ran out of the room.

Henry lost his temper as he wanted to put the last piece in and was not given the chance, "Give the pieces back NOW Nina" He growled out before launching himself at the girl when she mirrored her brunette mother's smirk goading him.

Nina yelled out when her brother got on top of her and grabbed the jigsaw pieces out of her left hand, "Fine ven if I don't getted to put vem in ven no doeses" The young brunette grumbled out in anger as she sat back up. All of a sudden she ripped the jigsaw apart on front of her and moved her hands in a circular motion to mix up the broken puzzle.

Regina and Emma saw their youngest daughter running on uneasy feet into the study puffing out "Ninana is bein baded again". Daisy grabbed both her mothers hands and dragged them to the den.

When the couple reached the room, Henry was clutching his head letting out a pain filled cry whilst Nina was picking up another toy to throw at him which disappeared in a flick of Regina's wrist. Emma rushed over to the boy to inspect his head which was cut open, her anger boiled over seeing her son hurt badly by the hand of her daughter. The blonde grabbed the girl's arm tightly whilst she comforted Henry and shouted "You naughty horrible little girl, LOOK what you have done". Nina whimpered from the tight grasp the blonde had on her arm, "STOP snivelling you stu…"

Emma was cut off by her wife with a stern "THAT'S ENOUGH". Regina released their daughter's arm from the blonde before securing the small wrist in her hand, "Yes Emma, she has done wrong and will be punished for it. However she does NOT deserve to be ridiculed by her mother". The older brunette glared at her wife with fire in her dark brown eyes.

The blonde was still tired from lack of rest so Regina's chastising just fed into her anger and she took it out on her, "You know what Regina, you handle the little bitch because after all she takes this, after you, Your Majesty". Before the witch could contemplate on what was said to her, Emma had left carrying Henry out of the mansion to her yellow VW bug. Several emotions crossed the dark eyes; she did not know what to feel at the time because she was hurt by her wife's words so she succumbed to the anger that overwhelmed her towards the blonde.

Three and a half hours later Emma sat with a guilty expression on her face as she drove back home from a milkshake at Granny's after being to the hospital. She knew she was in big trouble with the Mayor and regretted how badly she handled her temper and went too far not just with her wife but her child as well. Having had experienced one of her foster parents taking their anger out on her when she was a child, it had only made the strong clench on her heart throb further. If only she could take back what she had said to Regina she would have at least some comfort of knowing her wife was waiting at home with open arms.

Emma held Henry's hand as they walked from the driveway to the front door, unconsciously she used his body as a shield when she closed the door and saw the brunette women rushing towards Henry encasing him in her arms. After Henry reassured her he was alright and walked upstairs to his room, Regina turned and fixed Emma with a cold glare. "Nina has been punished and has been given an additional weeks grounding and no TV time. The girls are happily drawing in the den", the witch icily spoke before walking away into her study and closing the door, ignoring the blondes call.

Emma winced at her wife's frosty tone which turned into frowned when her wife walked away ignoring her pleas to listen. This gave her confirmation that she was indeed in a lot of trouble with the Regina.

The blonde entered the den to greet her daughters who were scribbling away. Daisy jumped up with a squeal before skipping over with her arms held out, wrapping her small arms around her legs, "Mama, Mama looked what ise have dwawed, it's me ins mys burfday pwincess dwess ". Emma smiled at the drawing thrusted on front of her face and responded by wrapping her own arms around the small child.

The blonde looked over to Nina sitting on the floor and gave her an extra big smile but it was not returned. Emma felt a stab in her heart and a rush of guilt. "Nina sweetheart, I am very very sorry for calling you those bad names. Mama shouldn't have said those things because they're not true. I love you" Emma apologised and saw the light returning to her daughter's brown eyes before she couldn't retain herself any longer and through her arms around the girl.

Nina pulled back from the hug, "I forgiveses you mama, buts you better behaves. Now vats your wawning ". The young brunette had painted on the same stern glare as her other mother and recited the same words that were said to her in the last few hours. Emma laughed at how much she was like Regina before pulling her back into an embrace.

The rest of the night was torture for the blonde as it seemed her wife was giving her the silent treatment which was worse than one of her scoldings. When she retired to go to bed, Regina was already lying down in bed with her eyes closed. Emma yanked off her skin tight jeans and quickly slid under the covers but was greeted with an invisible smack to the arm which made her jump back out. The blonde let out a hiss before seeing chocolate brown eyes looking back at her with hurt in them "Don't even think about it, you're on the couch".

PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU


	3. Chapter 3

I HAVE ADDED THE SCENE WITH EMMA APOLOGISING TO NINA TO CHAPTER 2

After a night of restless sleep on the couch, Emma massaged her aching shoulder blades whilst sitting down eating breakfast with her family. She groaned when she put pressure on a tight not gaining a questioning look from Henry, "Are you alright Ma? What happened to your shoulders? Did you get called in last night? I bet it was really exciting. Tell me what happened, pleeeeeease." The excitement grew in Henry's eyes at all the possible adventures his blonde mother could have been on.

Emma sighed glancing over to her wife who was busy spreading jam on a bit of toast for Daisy whilst the two girls giggled at something their mother had said. She looked back at her son who was waiting for her to tell the story, "Eh kid I just slept funny that's all".

Henry's face fell thinking his mother just didn't want to tell him about the adventure "Aww please tell me. You always say you just slept funny when something really cool happened".

Emma's face fell with embarrassment when Regina caught on to what was being discussed and raised an eyebrow. She had tried to get her wife alone to apologise to her that morning, but the brunette was occupied with helping the girls dress and making sure Henry was dressed before heading downstairs to breakfast. Henry and Regina both waited for her to reply, "I'm telling you the truth; I fell asleep on the couch", the blonde mumbled the last part embarrassed and looked at a suddenly interesting knot in the wood of the table.

Henry sighed at the lack of story before narrowing his eyes, "Why did you sleep there, I bet mom was really lonely in your big bed alone".

Emma's heart clenched at her son's words knowing them to be true because her night shifts at the sheriff station were always interrupted by late calls from a restless Regina. She didn't dare to look at her wife as she knew she would see the same hurt in those chocolate eyes she saw last night. So she glanced up at Henry to see the same chocolate brown eyes look at her waiting for her to speak. Emma gave her son a small smile not knowing what to say as she didn't want to upset her wife more. Suddenly a loud knock was heard from the front door; Emma jumped up and ran to the door feeling thankful for whoever it was timing.

She opened the door to find her parents and mother in law standing on the porch with bright smiles. The blonde hugged them all as she held the door open whilst Regina made an appearance and greeted them before ushering them into the den where the children now sat playing Hungry Hippos.

Regina had made them all a drink and the ladies now sat chatting whilst David joined his grandchildren in the game eagerly. The sound of rapid tapping was heard as four hippos' mouths snapped vigorously trying to grab the coordinated coloured balls with themselves. Nina decided that her yellow hippo was bad at the game because she kept losing the race so she demanded to swap with Daisy's pink hippo, "It's my turns ov ve pink hippo nowses". She nudged her sister out the way trying to get to the pink hippo whilst Daisy pushed her away.

David saw the two girls squabble over the pink hippo, "Hey Nina, Daisy doesn't want to swap you so stop pushing her. You can swap with papa's green hippo if you like kiddo?". He tried to reason with the five year old to prevent any further arguments.

Nina scowled at her grandfather's suggestion and then whined out loud, "I don't wants your stinky hippo, I wants ve pink hippo. Ands if I cants haves it ven i'm not pwayen anymores". The brunette pig tailed girl got up and stomped over to the toy box with the back of her dress tucked up into her back flashing her flower patterned tights to everyone. Henry let out a laugh with Daisy following his lead.

Cora had stopped conversation with her daughter when she heard the five year old whine, "I can see she has inherited your insolence Regina. And… your wife's tardiness". She chimed when she saw the little girl's bare posterior when she leaned over into the toy box.

Regina glared at her mother before beckoning Nina over to her and pulling down the dress skirt, "Mommy needed to fix your dress darling; you were flashing your bottom to everyone". She answered the questioning look on her daughter's face.

Nina's face reddened in embarrassment and then to anger as she realised her siblings were laughing at her. She turned to see her nana Snow who was recovering from holding back a giggle with her blonde mother telling her off, "It's not funnys. SHTOP wafing ats me." Nina shouted at the room before pulling out of her mother's light hold on her waist.

The little girl marched over to her short haired grandmother and glared at her. She then angrily stomped on her foot repeatedly until she felt her blonde mothers arm circle around her body pulling her away and securing her from leaving her grasp.

Emma held her squirming daughter and looked at her disappointedly, "Little miss, that was very bad of you to hurt your grandmother apologise to her now." She looked at Nina glaring at her with a heated rage refusing to do what she was told. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her leg, she looked down to see a small black buckled shoe rapidly kicking her and then small fists lashing out on her body.

Regina listened half heatedly to her mother giving her parenting advice whilst she watched Emma trying to tell her daughter off. She decided not to interfere that was until the young brunette started attacking her wife. She jumped off her seat and pulled her daughter off of Emma by the arms and turned her round to face her. The witch gripped her chin and knelt down so she was eye level with her, "Do NOT ever hit mama or any adult again, young lady. Now come with me." Regina firmly said whilst the girl tried to free herself from her mother's grasp. She stood up and softened her eyes when she saw Snow push a tissue against the blonde's bleeding nose, loosening her hold on Nina's wrist.

The girl pulled her wrist free with a hard tug and made a break for it out the room. Cora was about to stop her with magic but Regina told her not to as she preferred not to use magic on her children. Little short legs ran on uneasy feet towards the stairs with her mother not far behind her. Nina quickly climbed the steps one at a time until she reached the first floor and ran to her room, crawling underneath her bed. Just when she started to pull her legs under she felt her mother's hand grip her foot and then used that restraint to reach forward and pull her out by the hips. Nina covered her eyes with her small hands before her head was pulled out; "PEEK A BOO!" the little girl shouted gleefully and uncovered her smiling eyes.

Regina had followed her daughter upstairs with fire in her eyes. Once reaching Nina's bedroom she saw the two flowery legs begin to disappear under the five year old's bed so she quickly grabbed one foot around the ankle. She reached for the girl's hip and pulled her out to be greeted with a gleeful shout of the childish game, "This, is NOT a game young lady, you are in BIG trouble." Regina pulled the frowning girl up so she was standing in front of her as she sat on the bed before continuing. "I understand that you were upset when people were laughing but you should never hit or kick. Do you understand?" The little girl nodded with a quiet yes before her mother placed her over her lap lifting her skirt and pulling down the blue flowery tights then a pair of Winnie the Pooh panties. Regina gave her a thorough spanking, paying particular attention to the girl's sit spots so the punishment would not be easily forgotten.

After Regina comforted the girl with hugs and kisses and some soothing words, she urged her daughter downstairs to apologise to her mother and grandmother. The brunette woman looked on from the doorway, "I'ms sorry Mama nd Nana Snow" she smiled when Nina hugged them back and walked shyly back over to her siblings and Papa who were now playing Operation. Regina felt a pair of eyes on her and looked to see Emma staring with sadness in her eyes.

The blonde saw her wife watching over the room and when their eyes met she felt an aching sadness from not being able to be comforted or to comfort the brunette. She saw Regina blink away from the connection before leaving the room.

Both Cora and Snow had sensed the tension between the couple all morning but decided not to say anything until they saw the exchange between their daughter's and daughter-in-law's. Snow looked at her daughter and spoke quietly "Go talk to her, patch things up" and Cora added winking "And then go upstairs and have your way with each other". Cora's comment earned a shocked gasp from Emma knowing what she was telling her to do to her daughter. The older witch chuckled "What you both need to get laid", the blonde blushed at her mother-in-law's words but before she knew it she was being ushered off the couch and through the den's door before it closed behind her.

Emma found Regina in the back garden staring blankly at her apple tree. She walked over to the brunette cautiously before stopping a few inches behind her, "Regina, I'm sorry. I'm sorry what I said to you, I didn't mean it. You know me I say things without thinking; I'm not as good with words like you are. Please talk to me. I love you soo much that I can barely stand this silence between us and n…" The blonde was suddenly cut off with a soft index finger put on her lips.

Regina had retreated to the garden to clear her head from all the things that have happened in the last 24 hours. She desperately missed having the comfort Emma would provide when she felt like this so when she heard the blonde approaching her in the garden she felt a slight relief. The blonde's words of apology was all that was needed before she turned and let out a sigh "I hate the silence too Emma; I don't like having no one to talk too at night; no one to kiss me at night; no one to touch me at night; no one to kiss and touch in favour." Regina whispered whilst her red lips hovered over the pink ones and she moved her hand to cup the blonde's jaw lightly. She succumbed to her desire to kiss the blonde when she felt a hot whimpered breath leave her lips.

The blonde's lips caressed her wife's bottom lip with a softness and let her hands wander to the nape of her neck and into silky hair.

Regina pressed her tongue against the blonde's lips asking for permission to enter which blonde freely gave her and parted her lips. The brunette traced her tongue around her wife's mouth remembering ever detail from earlier encounters. She felt the Emma's tongue moving in her mouth sending pleasure to her core before she brought her tongue back to join Emma's in a massage. It was a highly intimate kiss where both women were equals and it was more about giving than receiving. Regina broke the kiss worried that her wife was becoming too hot and bothered to be able to continue with their make out session without it moving to other things.

The blonde let out a groan when Regina pulled away but she then realised why before sighing with a smile "Our mother's said they will look after them because in Cora's words we ' both need to get laid'".

Regina narrowed her eyes before giving her wife a soft smile. She intertwined their hands together and leaded them back into the house and upstairs into their bedroom. Regina laid Emma down onto the bed and hovered above her whilst she kissed and removed each clothe item off of her until she laid bare and vulnerable to her wife. Emma flipped them repeating the process to the brunette and then sank her naked body into the warmth of Regina's bare body. They returned to their intimate kissing, pouring all of their love into the kiss whilst hands weaved into locks of hair and finally resting on the nape of their necks.

Both women became highly aroused from just kissing and feeling their wife's naked body against their own. When they broke from the kiss Emma tapped the brunette's thigh signalling Regina to open her legs. The blonde tucked her left leg under her wife's right and moved her own right leg up to Regina's waist. Their two cores met and both of them gasped before the brunette pulled Emma back down into a passionate kiss, uniting their naked bodies. The blonde began to rock back and forth on top of her wife creating friction between their cores whilst Regina met the rocks with her rolling hips. Their pace quickly increased simultaneously with their massaging of each other's tongue, as the both neared their release. Regina broke their kiss and pressed their foreheads together and gazing into desire filled eyes with love. Emma watched a vulnerability that she had never seen before, swirl in her wife's dark eyes urging on her frantic movements to show how much she loved the witch. The couple's hips met together again in a rhythm in the last final few rocks before a release of pleasurable warmth washed over them. An ocean of liquid left both women's cores coating each other's stomach with their release whilst the couple watched the baring of each other's soul in their eyes never breaking the gaze. Short staccato gasps could be heard whilst the women continued to stare. After a few minutes the women declared their love for each other, "I love you Emma" Regina cried out. "I love you Regina with all my heart", the women shared a last passionate kiss before jumping out of bed to go shower.

The couple returned back to the den holding hands, with their mother's giving them knowing looks and making quips, "My my my would you look at that Snow dear, the wild cats have finally returned from stroking the pussy" Cora chimed whilst Snow giggled.

The comment made the married couple blush before Regina regained composure. "Mother, please stop. I'd rather not hear anymore innuendos coming from you" The brunette pleaded.

Cora smirked at Snow mischievously, both of them shameless about embarrassing their daughters tis way. Once Snow got the hint she chirped "So did you have fun checking to see if each other's water pistols were still working" Emma's face dropped, whilst Regina turned a deep shade of red.

Meanwhile the children were drawing with David when Nina heard what her Nana Snow said and ran up to her mothers tugging on their pant legs,"Yous gots water pwistols, can ise see pweeeeeeease… Pweeeeese mommy I wants a shot, I wants a shot. It onleys fair to shawer". The little girl's excitement grew as she waited for a reply from her brunette mother.

Regina looked down at her daughter and gaped when she was asking to see her water pistol. She passed a deathly glare at Snow and Cora before kneeling down to Nina, "Erm sweetie, mama and I don't have water pistols Nana Snow was just being silly". Emma nodded when her daughter looked to her for validation on what her brunette mother was saying.

The five year olds face fell and her eyes saddened looking like a lost puppy, "Soes you don't haves water pwistols ven?"

Regina glared at Snow and Cora again as they have managed to excite her daughter about something that they don't have literally. She then turned back to her daughter, "No darling we don't". The brunette clasped the girl's cheek and then watched her skip back to her paper and crayons.

That night when Emma and Regina dropped off to sleep in each other's arms, the where startled awake by a loud bang.

PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU


	4. Chapter 4

Regina and Emma quickly sat up their hearts racing before jumping out of bed and grabbing their robes, "What was that?" Emma gasped out looking over to her wife who looked puzzled as much as her.

The women rushed out into the hall parting ways to check on their children who surprisingly slept through the loud noise. Emma opened the door to Nina's room, letting her mouth drop at the scene.

Her wife joined her from behind letting her know that Daisy and Henry were both sound asleep and she suspected the noise had come from Henry's window slamming shut with the wind. God knows why he had his window open during the wintery night as the weather was getting chillier each day with November approaching. Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma's gaped expression before following the green eyes to the picture of a light sparkly purple mist surrounding Nina's sleeping form.

"Is that what I think it is?" Emma's breathing hitched.

Shock quickly passed Regina's features before a knowing look settled in her eyes. Her hand went out to grasp the blonde's one giving it a squeeze, "It's starting."

Green eyes drew away from their daughter unwillingly to look at her wife who turned her head to meet her eyes, "Does… Does she… Does she have magic now?"

"In some respects yes but she does not have all her powers yet. During the immature Witching Month, only primary power is inherited. Another Witching Month will happen at puberty gaining secondary power then at maturity gaining full power." Regina explained to her wife squeezing her hand comfortingly.

Emma slightly nodded before she saw a shiver pass over Regina's tanned skin and pulled her wife back along the hall to the warmth of their bed. They both laid there in silence; lost in their own thoughts of recent events before the blonde sniggered "This could've not happened at a worse time. Nina is already hard work without magic. She will be impossible to handle with it. Why couldn't it have been Henry or even Daisy to have inherited your magic abilities?"

Regina turned on her side to look at the blonde, taking a stray curl and pulling it behind her wife's ear "Dear you know why. Magic is in my blood. It passed into Nina's blood when I was pregnant with her. You had birthed our two other beautiful children so my magic didn't pass into them." She watched her lover's green eyes swirl in thought as she explained their daughter's magic inheritance.

"You don't have to worry, you know." Regina said earning a questioning look from Emma, "About Nina having primary magic. There is a magical bond between Nina and me through blood. Since it is my magic that flows through her veins, I have the majority control over it until she reaches maturity when it then puts her… signature if you like, on it making the power of control equal."

Emma sighed in relief hearing that her wife could control the magic in the time being. She then asked a pressing question that had been at the back of her mind, "What is primary magic? And please don't use the fancy language you use with Cora because you know I'll only just stop and ask you what all the words mean."

Regina smirked at her lover's plea and explained simply that primary magic entailed being able to do basic tasks such as switching on and off a light magically, by thought alone. And also being able to summon objects that are close by to you.

Emma nodded in interest as she learned and then she saw a yawn escape the witch as they lay looking into each other's eyes. She pulled her into her arms so her head now rested on her chest, "So does that mean our baby will have magic as well?" The blonde questioned looking down into short brunette locks.

Regina narrowed her eyes confused to what her wife was talking about until it dawned on her, "Yes I suppose it does dear. Why, is that a problem?".

"No, was just thinking that's all." Emma spoke with a faraway look in her eyes.

"What about?" The brunette asked tired.

Emma wrapped her arms around her wife's body tighter, "What our baby will look like."

Regina sniggered into her chest, "A human being I hope." She felt the blonde slap her arm playfully before she looked up into green eyes with love, "It doesn't matter what our baby will look like as I know that he/she will be beautiful just like my earth shattering beautiful wife."

Emma's heart raced at her words. She already knew she was deeply in love with the Mayor and has been for nearly eleven years but she just kept on sinking further and further. She smiled softly to her wife and moved her head down to crash her lips against plump red ones. There was only one way the blonde knew that could show the brunette how much she loved her and that was the act of making love.

Regina suddenly felt awake at the honey taste of the blonde's lips against her own. She thrusted her tongue into her mouth craving to taste more of that honey but her wife quickly pulled away to push her onto her back and climbed on top of her.

They continued to assault each other's mouths, drinking up the combined taste of honey and apples whilst hands pulled at clothing yearning to feel the touch of heated skin against their fingertips.

Emma sat back and pulled up Regina and with one pull of the lilac night dress the brunette now sat completely naked save a pair of black lace panties. The blonde yanked off her whit vest and pushed the brunette back down onto the bed and claimed her lips.

She left the witch's lips with a bruising kiss before trailing kisses down to an erect nipple. Emma heard her wife trying to hold back a moan when she circled her left nipple with the tip of her tongue whilst massaging the other breast with her hand. She swapped actions whilst Regina arched her back up into the touch needing more contact. Green eyes looked up to see chocolate aroused pools stare back with need, so she decided to give the brunette what she wanted and pulled a hard nipple into her mouth and sucked before moving to the other earning a low groan.

The Mayor felt her wife leave her breast, moving her mouth to her stomach and then to her hip sending a shiver down to her core. Green eyes looked up to her asking permission and she nodded, suddenly her panties were taken off and her wife was staring at her glistening shaved pussy. Regina hated when her wife ogled her intimate parts before pleasuring her, it made her feel incredibly shy and vulnerable. She squirmed under Emma's eyes "Please Emma, just take me."

The blonde once again succumbed to her lover's pleas and slid her tongue between her folds drinking up the sweet taste. She heard a low guttural moan and ragged gasps from above her and knew her wife was close. Hands fell into her hair directing the blonde to her engorged clit. She sucked with vigour until she heard her name being cried from red lips. Emma moved back up to her wife and was pulled into a kiss before her boxers were pulled down and kicked off.

Regina lowered her hand to her wife's belly and changed her wife's core to a penis, wrapping her hand around. She pulled Emma back down into a passionate kiss and pumped her hand around the soft phallus until it grew hard. The brunette drank up the blonde's moans into her mouth before positioning the length to her entrance.

Emma pushed her hips forward letting the length sink into her wife's tight hot core. She stayed still for a few moment s as she saw a pain flash across chocolate brown eyes. Her hand caressed her cheek whilst they stared into each other eyes blocking out everything else.

Regina felt her walls loosening enough for the pain to start to subside and signalled the blonde to start moving. Their movements were slow at first, careful not to hurt the brunette's core. A hand snaked down to her clit and started to massage, Regina still gazing into her wife's eyes, gave the blonde a grateful smile. The rhythm of their thrusts quickened and the brunette wrapped her legs around the brunette to open her core up so the blonde could go deeper.

As their gasps became more ragged and Emma's thrust became more frantic, Regina wrapped her arms around the blondes back and her head down to hid her face in the crook of her neck. Suddenly both of them squeezed their eyes tight in pleasure and clung onto each other.

Emma slipped the penis out of Regina's core and rolled over to lie next to her before she was pulled back into the brunette's arms a moment later, her length gone.

PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU.

ALL IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ARE WELCOMED.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWINGS, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING MENTION OF RAPE PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER IF THIS SUBJECT TRIGGERS

It has been a week since Regina and Emma told Nina she is going to gain some magic in the next month. The little girl was ecstatic that she would be able to copy some things her mommy did. However the good mood did not last long. Cranky moods were entailed with the Witching Month and Emma and the rest of the family were becoming more and more agitated with Nina's mood swings and attitude. She was like a little teenager.

Regina was more sympathetic as she had experienced the Witching Months herself so she reassured the rest of the family to be patient with Nina. However Emma's last straw was pulled when Nina magically turned her laptop off whilst she was typing up a very long report on criminal stats for the last decade. And of course with Emma's luck it didn't save. "REGINA! If you don't get your daughter sorted out then I'm going to be having the next kid. I don't want another Nina to handle; she just magically turned off my laptop whilst I was typing up that report you required because she wanted to play horsies." Emma stomped into the kitchen.

Regina listened to her wife spout off, red in anger and circled her arms around her once turning the nob off on the oven. "Babe it's just for a month she will be this bad, I promise. She's just feeling clingy to us right now just like we are clingy when it's our time of the month" She pulled back and laid a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Emma calmed down with the warmth of Regina's body cascading onto her, "It's not just now. Even before this she was a little devil. I know I said it's just her age but…" The blonde gulped before continuing, "I was thinking maybe… maybe we should take her to see Dr Hopper. Just to see if there is an underlying problem which has caused her to be so naughty."

Regina pulled back from her wife, "Dear, I'm listening. I know how… difficult she has been since she was a toddler and now with her mood swings and attitude she has been really hard to look after. But I don't think we should ship her off to Dr Hopper, you know how hard it is on her meeting new people never mind talking to them." Her eyes pleaded with the blonde to reconsider their options.

Emma remembered the time when Ruby came to their house for dinner for the first time since Nina had been born and it had been three years since then. The little girl had flipped out and screamed the house down when Ruby tried to talk to her. For the rest of that evening Nina wouldn't detach herself from Regina's red cardigan and refused to speak to anyone but her. The blonde sighed, "So what do you suggest we do because never mind us but the kids are suffering from Nina's outbursts. As much as I love her, we have to look out for our other children as well; there has been one trip too many to the hospital."

Regina's eyes watered slightly and she looked down at the floor in shame knowing Nina's bad behaviour came from her.

Emma knew what she was thinking and stepped forward to lift her chin up, "Hey, hey, hey none of this is your fault. I… I didn't mean what I said earlier about me having the baby so we didn't have another Nina; I promise it was just said in the moment you know."

Regina looked into green eyes and saw how sincere her wife was before a small smile reached her face which was returned back to her. She contemplated on the situation and let out a sigh, "How about we talk to her after dinner about her behaviour and just spend time with her to help figure this out. We could ask Snow and David to look after Henry and Daisy tonight and take them to school and Day Care in the morning."

The blonde nodded then sighed, "Okay but if this doesn't work we're taking her to Dr Hopper, right babe?"

Regina nodded before going in for another hug; she still felt a little vulnerable and needed the comfort. A hand rubbed circles on her back soothing her. She pulled back when she regained composure and went back to making dinner after calling Snow, whilst Emma restarted the report after checking on the kids who were playing Mario Kart.

After dinner, Henry and with a few tears from Daisy, left with David who promised the children a film before bedtime. This brightened the snivelling three year old up with a cheer.

Nina was perched on the couch fidgeting; her legs were too small to reach the floor so just tapped her black buckled shoes together whilst she waited for her mother's to return to her from the hall. She thought she was in trouble. Her mommy had taken her to the den and said that Mama and herself wanted to speak to her and told her to wait on the couch until they returned.

Nina stuck her thumb in her mouth to comfort herself as she became more worried, her emotions heightened because of the Witching Month. She then heard her mommy's heels clicking against the floor into the den with her mama following behind. She took out her thumb and whimpered, "Ams I in twubles mommy? Ives twied wistening to my's heart whens I feel magickey just wike yous told me too. I pwomise mommy."

Regina looked into her daughter's watery brown eyes and smiled reassuringly before sitting next to her clasping a small hand, "Mama and I believe you honey. You're not in trouble we just want to spend some time with you and have a little talk."

Emma had joined on the couch on the other side of Nina, so the adults were bookending their daughter. She wrapped an arm around the little girls shoulders, "Yeah kid, mommy is right. There's nothing to worry about." Her reassurance earned her a wide smile.

"Soes I gets to pway wif yous alls night nd alllllllllllllllllls to myselfs?" Nina's eyes grew in amazement.

"Yes sweetie, we will play with you later but first we have our talk." Regina firmly said with a smile before waiting for the younger brunette to give a signal that she understood before continuing. "Mama and I wanted to talk to you about your feelings. Specifically when you are angry and do naughty things." The brunette saw bright eyes look up to her with the same smile on her innocent face. She waited for her to respond but clarified when she realised the five years old didn't seem to understand yet, "Nina sweetie, what happens inside your head when you get angry at someone?"

Nina eyes moved rapidly as she thought hard wanting to desperately answer her mother's question so she could then go and play, "Ise hear Mishter Bumbum twalking to me, twelling me stowies abouts pwincesses. Itties soooooooooooo magical." Nina's eyes lit up in a faraway gaze before looking back to her mommy with smiling eyes, "Can wees pway pwincesses now, pweeeeeeeeeease? Ise be ve pwincess and you be ve Queen and Mama cans be…"

"Kid, mommy was meaning what goes on inside your head before you get a spanking. Right before… right before you hit mama for instance." Emma interrupted the excited girl realising Nina had told them what happens inside her head after she is spanked and left alone with her favourite teddy. Emma looked over to her wife who wore a grateful smile as she didn't want to stop their daughter's happy trance.

Nina turned to look at her mama her with her short brown haired pig tails bouncing from the movement. She narrowed her eyes in thought before they suddenly lit up, "Ise wanted ans ice cweam cone, ans you didn'ts get me's one cause you said Ise was naughty. Can wees pway now?" Nina pleaded with her voice dropping into a screeching whinge.

"No. No Nina. Not until you answer Mommy and I's question." Emma frustratingly growled at the five year old. She quickly saw her wife lean over to squeeze her hand in a warning to not lose her temper. She sighed and tried again "Now, think really hard Nina. What goes on inside your head when your sister or brother annoys you?" Emma looked at their daughter pleading for her to say what was needed, but from Nina's perspective she looked like she was glaring at her.

Nina turned to look at her mommy who looked down into her brown eyes with her own ones and passed a comforting smile at her.

Regina knew Nina was getting emotional with the questioning but it needed to be done. She needed to help her daughter work through her anger but to do that they needed to know the root of the anger before they could help her. "Sweetie it's alright. Mama is just a little upset that's all she didn't mean to snap. Now do you think you could tell me and Mama what you would think if Mommy took one of your favourite toys away, like your teddy because you were hitting Daisy with it?" Regina tried to get Nina to understand the type of behaviour she displayed before lashing out on people. However it did the opposite and she was quickly dealing with a hysterical five year old crying for her teddy.

Emma sighed and looked at her wife holding their daughter in her arms as she soothed her with hushes and reassurances they weren't going to take her teddy from her.

Regina's brown eyes looked over to the blonde only to be met by green ones. She knew what her wife was trying to tell her; that they should take her to see Dr Hopper. The Mayor sighed and held Nina tighter before nodding to her wife.

The ladies played princesses with Nina as promised. Regina made the little girl giggle by using her Evil Queen voice when she put on her plastic pink crown, whilst Emma bounced up and down on her hands and knees with Nina on her back pretending to be her pony.

The five year old quickly tired as she had a long day from being at school and the nightly events that had unfolded. Emma took her upstairs for her bath before both women bookended her in her purple sheeted bed. They read the book which was thrusted into Regina's hands titled 'The Little Mermaid' until they saw her small eyelids close over dark brown eyes.

Once Emma closed the door, she turned to her wife and sighed "Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute, just going to lock up."

Regina nodded giving a kiss to the blonde's cheek and walked along the hall to the master bedroom. She quickly got dressed into her pyjamas and slipped into bed putting on her reading glasses before opening up a novel. The blonde was not long to follow and joined her soon after.

Emma grinned over at her wife thinking she looked incredibly sexy with her black framed glasses on. "Hey there beautiful. What ya doing?"

"You would think that is obvious." Regina said pointedly, keeping her eyes on her book.

"Well why don't you put down that book and entertain me, then I won't need to ask stupid questions." Emma smirked putting her hand on a tanned thigh.

Regina tore her eyes from the book when she felt a hand stroking her thigh, "Don't you ever stop? I want to finish my chapter first and if you're good and let me read without ANY interruptions you can then ravish me dear." The brunette looked into green eyes and saw Emma's desire and wickedly smiled back before returning back to her novel.

Emma having the patience of a five year old had had enough of waiting after fifteen minutes and whined "Have you finished yet?"

"Yes, of course dear, I've been finished for the last five minutes. I just wanted to see if you would have waited any longer." Regina smirked evilly and set her novel and glasses on top of the bedside table before she turned and was thrown back down to lay on the bed.

"You, have been a very very naughty girl and you need to be punished for it." Emma scolded the brunette who smirked up into her eyes.

"Nice try, but no one gets to punish me dear. You know that." Sadness quickly passed over Regina's eyes before it was replaced with a smile and one perfectly raised eyebrow.

Emma sighed and grinned, "Oh come on I know you like the handcuffs and after all, all naughty girls need punished. I've just been waiting for you to do something naughty so I get to use them on you for once. We've never done that before have we, hmm? So let's see shall we." The blonde tightly grasped both of the brunette's wrists, pinning them above her head quickly before opening up Regina's top drawer of the bedside cabinet to quickly retrieve the handcuffs and secure them on her wife.

Regina's eyes widened in shock as she realised what was happening and she started to squirm violently as her wife looped the handcuffs through the headboard and fastened them around her wrists. "Emma please, I don't want this. Please baby," Regina pleaded with worry in her eyes as she looked into smiling green eyes full of desire.

Emma saw her wife squirm thinking she was playing the part well but when she looked into Regina's eyes she thought maybe her wife had been an actress in a previous life. The blonde caressed a hot cheek, "It's okay baby. It will all be over soon. Now be a good girl and stay still for me."

"No Emma, I mean it let me go please. Please. I'll be a good girl. I promise, please." Regina pleaded again as her eyes teared up as she watched the blonde straddle her hips before pushing up her night dress and off to reveal her pert breast to her green eyes.

"Shhhhh, be quiet baby or I'll get the scarf that you use." Emma whispered without looking up to her wife before flipping her over so she lay on her stomach.

Regina found there was no use protesting anymore as Emma would only gag her, she knew her wife would have stopped if she had recognized that she was being serious about the handcuffs. So she decided to cry silently to herself and wait it out until it was all over so she could then curl up into a ball.

Emma followed the planes of the brunettes back with her hands until they reached the hem of white lace panties that were quickly pulled off and thrown on to the floor somewhere. Her hand ran over a toned cheek and moved to the other, "Oh god, you have such a lovely ass Regina. It's going to beautiful all pink after I've finished with you." Emma teased to the brunette who had decided to dig her face into a pillow to muffle her silent cries.

Regina heard her wife's tease and not too long after she felt rapid spanks being laid on her bottom and her sit spots. She started to question her parenting at that moment feeling the pain in her rear end and asking herself if it was right to spank. However she remembered reading a book on spanking and read that a psychologist had found that children who are spanked, from a young age were more likely to be successful adults later in life, as long as it was done in a calm and controlled manner. Which Regina and Emma do, they did not abuse their children. The brunette could never live with herself if she or Emma did. Her father had spanked her growing up and it didn't damage her emotionally as the slight pain on her bottom reminded her not do something stupid and surprisingly it brought her closer to him when he comforted her after. Unlike her mother who preferred to do unspeakable things which she decided not to think about at that moment of time. Regina was suddenly awakened from her trance by Emma.

Emma had finished spanking the brunette satisfied with the pinkie shade her globes had taken and only heard slight gasps escape he wife, "What a good girl you were during your spanking baby. For being such a good girl, I'll give you an award I know you will like." Emma smiled whispering into her ear after moving up to lie on top of her wife. She let her right hand reach under the brunette's body and massaged a breast before trailing down to cup her core whilst kiss and sucking her neck.

Regina gasped when she felt her wife starting to massage her clit, making her wet. All too soon she was approaching the edge and fell over it in a small sharp whimper when Emma bit down hard on her shoulder. More tears had fallen down her cheeks and she was trying to rub them away with the pillow beneath her as she came down from her weak orgasmic high. But all too suddenly she felt her wrists being released and her body being turned over and her watery eyes staring back at green concerned ones.

Emma released her wife and turned her over hoping for a kiss but was faced with her wife looking broken and tears cascading down her dark brown eyes. "Baby what's wrong? Tell me." The blonde asked worriedly as she wiped away her wife's tears but it was no use as they kept on falling. So she decided to stop and caresses her cheek with her palm waiting for Regina to speak but a reply never came. "Regina, tell me what's wrong please. I'll help you to fix it if you tell me what it is. I know I couldn't have hurt you because we didn't do it that way this…"

Regina pushed the blonde off her with all the strength she could muster quickly feeling angry at her wife's presumptions. She sat up and pulled her night dress back on before she collected her panties from the floor and put them on. She turned around to see green eyes watching her confusedly, "I pleaded you to stop and you didn't… You didn't stop. You just kept going even when you looked into my eyes and…" Regina's voice drifted from anger to a whimpering cry. She quickly got into bed and turned away from Emma's shocked face, curling up into a ball and closing her eyes wanting this all to be a dream, a very bad dream.

Emma watched her wife curl up away from her and her heart shattered into several pieces realising what she had just done: 'I've just raped my wife. My beautiful, amazing wife. Mother of my children' the blonde thought. She broke down in tears knowing her pain is nothing compared to the brunette's, "Regina… Regina baby, I didn't… I'm sorry baby, I'm so so sorry… I wouldn't have if I…"

"Just hold me." Regina sobbed out.

And that is what Emma did all night neither of them sleeping until Nina pounced on their bed in the morning.

PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU.

ALL IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ARE WELCOMED.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWINGS, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING MILD TALK OF RAPE, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER IF THIS SUBJECT TRIGGERS

Nina woke up early as usual but found her pyjama bottoms wet. She whimpered and grabbed her teddy before running to her parent's bedroom. "Mommy, Mommy Ise haded a actident." The little girl cried and jumped up on the bed running on the spot whilst her mother's rubbed her red eyes.

Regina sat up and turned to the upset girl putting a comforting hand on the tear stained cheek, "Aww sweetie it's okay, all little girls have accidents now and again. We'll just get you cleaned up and all will be fine again." The brunette couldn't get out of bed fast enough wanting to leave the room desperately after the previous night.

Emma watched her wife almost run out of the room dragging a squirming Nina along by the hand, "Babe we have to talk about it." The blonde called after her

Regina got Nina cleaned up and dressed for kindergarten, glad that she had something occupy her mind with. She had heard her wife but she didn't want to talk about it. Regina knew Emma didn't disregard her deliberately; the blonde had thought it was art of the role play. The barely ever made love like that so they had never thought of having a safe word.

After a very awkward breakfast, the couple dropped Nina off at kindergarten and then they were left alone. Emma thought it was a good a time as any to address the situation. She grabbed her wife's hand and squeezed tightly in comfort, "Regina, about last night. I didn't know. Honest to god if I knew I would have stopped. I hate myself for it. I sometimes feel like I'm turning into the monster my foster dad was. Maybe I should go and see Dr Hopper. I don't want to be so stupid to not notice your protest or disregard you again, ever. But that's if you'll still have me. I won't blame you if you don't. I'm so so sorry, baby. Please talk to me." The blonde talked quickly with nerves hating that the couple were having this conversation. She watched Regina stare at her wedding band, pushing it round her finger.

"Just forget about it." Regina said emotionless not looking up. She didn't want to be kept being reminded of the event never mind be reminded of her bad childhood memories that caused all of this.

Emma gaped at her wife, "Regina… Baby we can't just forget about it. I raped you. I don't care what you say but I will never forget that I stooped so low." Her green eyes began to water as she held onto the brunette's hand tighter.

Regina snapped out of her reverie and looked up at the blonde's mouth not daring to look into her eyes, "Please Emma, just forget about it. I don't want to talk about it ever. Now take me to Dr Hopper's so we can book Nina's sessions." She demanded the blonde as she moved past her pulling back her hand so she could get into the passenger seat of the bug.

Emma sighed before walking round the bug to sit in the driver's seat. She stuck the keys in the ignition before she pulled back her hand hesitantly and looked at her wife, "Why did… what made you want me to stop?" She gulped not knowing if she had crossed the line asking that question so soon after.

Regina whipped her head round and glared at her with fire in her eyes, "How dare you. You have no right. No right to ask…"

"Yes, I do Regina because you are my wife, and I raped you without noticing until it was too late. I have the right to ask you why you wanted me to stop. What made you want me to stop?" Emma shouted out agitatedly at her wife whose eyes were watering. A moment of realisation crossed her face before she gasped out "Oh my god. Was it… Was it the handcuffs?"

Regina let floods of tears run down her face before she nodded into her clasped hands over her face, letting out a strangled sob. She was pulled onto her wife's lap, arms embracing her tightly. Both of the women sat at an odd angle in the small vehicle for ten minutes until the brunette calmed down to snivelling and the couple's muscles were starting to tighten painfully.

"Why do you not like them? You always enjoyed them being used on me." Emma smirked trying to lighten the mood.

Regina sighed before look out of her window ignoring the question. "Are you going to start driving to Dr Hopper's anytime soon, dear?" She heard the blonde huff before turning on the engine.

They had arrived and Emma put a hand on Regina's arm before she stepped out the car, "Why don't we both take the day off. You can relax and I'll take care of you."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "I hope you're not planning on having sex with me. I'm not ready for that and quite frankly I don't think I'll want to for quite a bit. However the relaxing day does sound good."

Emma's face fell, she wasn't thinking of having sex as she knew it would be too much too soon, but when her wife implied there would not be any sex for a while her heart nearly stopped. She knew she was lucky that her wife was allowing her to stay and even speak to her after only a few hours had passed after the incident. She gave Regina a small smile, "Of course not, take as long as you need." She saw the blonde nod before turning to walk into the building before shouting, "Erm can you maybe book me a session with Dr Hopper as well please?"

Regina stopped in her tracks without turning around when she heard Emma's request. She didn't reply and just headed into the green coloured office to see a curly red haired man with glasses stand up from a desk to greet her.

"Hello Madame Mayor. What can I do for you?" Dr Hopper asked in a friendly manner.

"I would like to book sessions for my daughter Nina she has been having a tough time dealing with her anger. Also, Emma had asked me to book an appointment for her." Regina told Dr Hopper.

The man could sense there was something more Regina wanted to ask so he waited patiently for her to do so giving a reassuring warm smile.

Regina sighed before letting out, "Also I would like an appointment please."

PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU.

ALL IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ARE WELCOMED.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWINGS, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days; Emma was still floating around Regina waiting on her hand and foot. The blonde knew she couldn't do anything to make up for what she did but choose to do the thing closest to that and that was to pamper her wife.

The family were resting in the dining room playing Monopoly in teams whilst Emma collected them all an afternoon snack from the kitchen after Daisy complained of feeling hungry.

"Mommy vats not fairs, Henwy cheated. He cheated so we gets to take two turns isn'ted vats wight Mommy?" Nina shouted and pointed her dinky finger in Henry's face, whilst kneeling up on her chair.

Regina turned to her daughter who was sitting next to her, seeing her scowl at he son, "Nina, don't point, that is rude. Henry did not cheat. I am here also and can see everything going on. So stop with the lies Nina. That's your warning." Regina scorned the little her as she had listened to the smaller brunettes protests that people were cheating for the last hour.

Nina let out a huff and slouched down onto her chair and crossed her arms, which earned a warning look from her mommy. "I don'ts want to pway anymores, this game is SHTUUUUUPID!" she shouted at Regina and got off her chair before she magically pushed the game off the table.

Emma had just walked into the room to see her daughter lash out at her wife and ruin the game for everyone. She put the trey of fruit and drinks down on the other end of the dining table and walked quickly to catch the naughty child running out of the room. "Nina, stop right now!" The blonde caught a hold of her shoulder. "Go and apologise to everyone right now for destroying the game, that was very mean of you. And you know that you shouldn't shout at Mommy." Emma pushed her back towards the dining room.

Nina had other ideas though, "SHUTED UP SHTUPID. WEAVE. ME'S. AVONE." The five year old got out of the blonde's grasp and headed towards the back garden.

Emma stood with her mouth open and glared after the girl with anger, 'For fucks sake. This kid is not going to know what has hit her once I am finished with her.' She saw her wife walk towards her, questioning where she is, her eyes softened "Don't worry babe, she is out back having a tantrum. I'll deal with her, you just relax okay?"

Regina did like being pampered by her wife but she did prefer her routines and all this relaxing jumbo was taking the normalcy away from her days. She looked consciously at the blonde, knowing her wife had been quite wound up recently and with there being no sex she had denied her usual way to let off steam. "Emma I appreciate what you have being doing for me but I would prefer to discipline Nina. It would only confuse her if you did it when we are both at home."

Emma's eyes hardened at brown ones, "Do you not trust me with her, is that what you're saying Regina?" The blonde growled at Regina trying to tame her pent up anger.

Regina winced at the hardness of the blonde's words before relying, "Of course not. All I'm saying is that Nina and the rest of our kids are used to their routine for discipline and I don't want to add unnecessary upset to the situation by messing with Nina's."

"Fine you deal with her, but I will be speaking to Dr Hopper about THIS later. When is Nina's appointment?" Emma snarled while clenching her fists.

Regina had never seen the blonde this way before, it scared her slightly. She knew she was stressed lately with both work and family situations but she had never acted out the way she was now. It was almost if she was another person. Regina made a mental note to ask the blonde about her sessions with Dr Hopper later when she is calmed down, to see if it could shear some enlightenment on her behaviour. "It's at four." She simply said before she saw the blonde stomp away into the dining room hearing her tell Henry and Daisy to play upstairs.

In the back garden, Regina found her daughter pulling apples off her beloved tree with magic then naming each one before taking a bite out of them then dropping them on the grass at her feet. She marched over to Nina and pulled her around to face her kneeling down, "Right young lady, I'll be capping your magic until you start behaving. You know not to touch the apples on the tree without asking Mommy first. And your attitude is not going unnoticed either Nina. I know you are feeling a bit off with the Witching Month, Mommy understands that, but it does not excuse you to ignore the rules."

Nina blinked from her contentedness to glaring at her mother, "Vats not fairs mommy, you cants take my magic aways. No ones does vat to you whens you are naughty."

Regina listened to her five year old whinge and slightly smiled at her daughter's observation before returning to her firm glare, "Mommy is an adult so my magic does not get capped, I have other consequences. You are a child, my child; I have the responsibility to make sure you don't hurt anyone. That's why I'm doing it Nina. I'm not doing it to be mean." The brunette reassured her as she saw her eyes relax. "Now sweetie you know that you have been bad and deserve a spanking so let's go inside and get it over with and all will be forgotten." She reassured her daughter with a slight squeeze to her small hand and led her back into the house.

Emma and Regina now sat in Dr Hopper's office with Nina sat on the brunette's lap hiding her face into her mother's chest. The drive there was a very silent one.

The family sat in Regina's Mercedes whilst she drove to drop Henry and Daisy off at Cora's house and then to Archie's office. She noticed her wife was still a little angry; her hands still clenched hard. Regina put a hand over one of the blonde's giving it a comforting squeeze before Emma pushed her hand away. She sighed and carried on with the journey whilst listening to Nina sing 'Winnie the Pooh'.

Dr Hopper sat across from them before passing a comforting smile to Nina whose face was still hidden, "Hello Nina, my name is Dr Hopper but you can call me Archie if you like. I hear that you have been getting quite angry recently. Is this true?" He watched as Nina poked an eye out from her mother's chest then hid it again.

Regina looked down to the small brunette and tried to coax her to talk to Dr Hopper by pushing her around. Nina then squealed squirming in her mother's arms.

Emma just looked on and glared at her daughter who continued screaming out and wriggling from her wife's grasp, "You see what we have to put up with. I'm sick fed up with it. She is the devil herself." The blonde fumed out to Archie.

The orange haired man looked back at Nina who was now sitting at Regina's feet grasping her trouser leg, tears pouring down her red cheeks whilst the older brunette tried to pull her back onto the couch. "Maybe it would be best if I spoke to her mother's first that will insure Nina that I am nothing to be afraid of."

Luckily this worked and soon Nina was chirping away about her brother and sister. Both her mother's listened to her intensely, wondering when she would talk about her anger.

Emma was becoming more frustrated by the minute before she exploded and cut Nina off from telling a story the story of Winnie the Pooh, "How is this helping; talking about Winnie the bloody Pooh. The problem lays with her anger not her fucking imagination."

"EMMA. Language and calm down, you're scaring Nina." Regina scolded her wife as green stormy eyes met hers, whilst she wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"Regina do you actually think this I helping?" The blonde asked her the brunette with a face of thunder.

Archie could see the tension rising between the couple, "If you don't mind if I cut in there. I think it would be best for Nina to become more comfortable being here and talking to me before we start with the intensive counselling. I think and I'm sure you will agree think it would be too stressful for Nina to deal with; being pulled straight into a strange environment and talking about her anger."

Regina passed a slight smile to the man and nodded, "Of course Dr Hopper, I agree it would be best for her." She looked to Emma who glared at the green wallpaper with anger, "Emma?"

The blonde whipped round, "What?" Regina lifted an eyebrow at her before she realised, "Yes. But we better not gallivant for long around the topic."

PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU.

ALL IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ARE WELCOMED.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWINGS, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that evening, Emma had still not calmed down and she was taking it out on the rest of the family. After she shouted at Henry for overhearing a comment he made to his mom saying how grumpy she was, Regina grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

"What is up with you? You've been in a bad mood all day. I didn't care half as much when you were venting out at me but it's not okay taking it out on the kids." Regina glared at Emma.

The blonde sighed then turned her back on her wife, taking deep breaths, "I'm just tired that's all."

Regina narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to her, placing a hand on her upper arm, "It's more than that. I've never seen you like this in the whole ten years we've been married."

Emma relaxed against the hand placed on her arm as she heard her wife speak softly to her, "I'm frustrated."

Regina smiled slightly knowing she was getting somewhere. She turned the blond to face her, "I know you are. We both know Nina is a piece of work and…"

"She listens to you. She listens to you and takes you seriously when you warn her. She doesn't with me, it's like she thinks I'm a joke." Emma's eyes swirled with water in them.

The brunette pulled her wife into an embrace and talked soothingly in her ear, "You are not a joke. Nina just needs to know your boundaries then she will know when to stop pushing your buttons. I'll help you if you allow me to." Regina felt a small nod against her neck before she continued, "However I know there is something else you are not telling me. Is it the same thing that you are talking to Dr Hopper about? I decided not to ask about it before so to give you some space but…" She felt Emma stiffen against her then she was violently pushed away and she landed hard against the kitchen island with an 'umph'.

"Maybe you should have kept quiet. Your always nagging about something aren't you Regina? Always disagreeing with me. Always a total bitch. Maybe that's why Cora tied you up hmm; because you were a nagging, disobedient, bitch." Emma raised her voice into a sneer walking closer and closer to her wife until she could see the fear in her eyes and leaned over her. This was not her she thought, she really was turning into her foster father. Emma had once caught him and her foster mother shouting at each other until they were nose to nose and the man looked as if he was about to strike his wife. The blonde's eyes softened with tears welling up in her eyes as she looked into brown scared ones, "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

Regina was scared. She had never been scared of her wife before. She had hit the small of her back quite hard and could feel the bruise forming under her purple silk shirt. Their fights have never been this violent. Brown eyes looked at the tear stained face before her but she could not allow herself to embrace the blonde; she had hurt her deliberately emotionally and physically. Regina let her eyes fall to the doorway where there stood all three of their children whimpering, "Emma get off me." She saw that the blonde was not going to move and firmly said "Emma get off. The children are here."

Suddenly the blonde pulled away from her wife as if she was burnt. She watched her console their kids and walk them back through to the den. She was left alone.

Emma had decided to stay away from her family for the rest of the night, fearing that the monster inside her would hurt wife or the children. Her sessions with Dr Hopper had been helping but the memories had just brought it back to reality for her. She felt her loose temper was getting worse and she was becoming more and more like her short tempered violent step father.

It wasn't until the kid's bedtime that she was disturbed by a soft knock on the bedroom door before it was pushed open, "Mama? Mama, cans you comes and gives me a goodnightie kiss in my cosy bed." Nina smiled with her childish innocence.

Seeing her five year old look happy, as if she hadn't see anything earlier made the weight on her heart lighten. "Yeah, sure kid. Let's get you in bed." Emma whispered to Nina and picked the bathed and pyjama girl up like a koala, and walked through to her lilac coloured bedroom. She pecked a kiss on her rosy lips after tucking her in before she heard Regina join them and do the same. The blonde avoided contact with her wife and rushed out of the room to say goodnight to Daisy then Henry.

When she returned to the master bedroom she was greeted by the sound of the shower running. Emma being Emma went to sneak a peak of her wife; it had been four days since they made love and it killed her but she knew she had hurt her wife then and now she had did it again. She saw a silhouette of a tanned frame through the shower glass as she watched Regina run her hands through her dark brown hair. She looked stunning; her back was to her so she took her time letting her eyes fall over the toned muscles of her back before they fell on a purple bruise at the base before her bottom. She let a quiet gasp fall, "Did I do that?" The blonde whispered to herself. Emma unconsciously walked towards the shower and stepped in with all her clothes on.

Regina whipped round after hearing the shower door open to find her wife look at her with sadness. However the brunette was not having it, "Get out. Can I not shower in peace without you harassing me?" She said firmly, he face blank from all expression.

Emma quickly moved out of the shower and en suite whilst grabbing a towel to dry herself. She got changed into pyjamas for a change and slipped into bed; Regina entered the bedroom five minutes later with her navy night dress on.

Emma felt brown eyes look at her before she felt the mattress dipping beside her. The blonde sighed as she continued to look up at the ceiling, "I'm going to Dr Hopper about the violent foster father I told you about a few years back. I feel like I'm turning into him; he used to lose his temper at us foster kids and… and he… and he hurt his wife." Emma struggled getting the last part out, not wanting to speak out the reality of the situation.

Regina turned her head from looking at the ceiling also, to look at the blonde, "Why did you not tell me this before?"

"The same reason you never told me about your mother; I like to keep the past buried." Emma sighed as she turned her head to catch brown eyes, "I should have never had said those things to you. I'm sorry. I sometimes feel possessed by this monster and I blurt out things that will hurt the person the most."

Regina looked into the soft green eyes and nodded, "Is Archie helping you deal with your anger?"

Emma saw the worry in her eyes, "Babe I am really sorry. I feel as if I am apologising to you all the time, like I am an abusive wife. But I am aren't I. I hurt you but at the same time I love you soo much that a single thought of me or anyone hurting you turns my stomach. I just want…" Emma trailed off into a choked sob.

The brunette watched her wife breakdown in tears and felt a few tears escape from her own brown eyes, "Stop crying." Regina wiped away the blonde's tears with a thumb. "If you hurt me again, I will not hesitate to use magic. I understand now, that you are being haunted by those awful memories but try and not forget our love when you feel out of control. You know I can't bare using my magic on my family."

Emma smiled slightly, feeling like she had started to patch things up with Regina, "I'll try baby. I'll try my very hardest not to let my anger get the best of me again and lose control." Emma saw her wife reply with a nod and a smile reaching her brown eyes. "I miss you, you know."

Regina's smile faltered slightly realising what Emma was insinuating, "Emma, I don't know if I'm ready to do that with you again."

"Baby I want you to feel good. I want you to feel loved. I want to make love to you. Please Regina. Let me show you how much I love you." Emma pleaded and clasped her hand onto her wife's cheek.

Regina pushed her cheek further into the blonde's hand and covered the hand with one of her own. Emma wasn't the only one who had missed the other but she still felt incredibly vulnerable to put herself into that position of being naked and open emotionally to her wife. "I already feel loved by you dear… I just…" She was cut off by a pair of rosy lips pressing against hers. It took her a few moments to respond back, moving their lips into a sensual rhythm; giving and taking. When she felt Emma trying to deepen the kiss and move on top of her, she pushed back gasping, "Emma I'm not ready to make love again. I'm sorry. You just need to wait."

Emma looked at her wife with desire in her green pools, with her breasts heaving under her top. She saw the brunette's chest also heave with need, but her train of thought was interrupted by Regina's refusal. She was desperate to make love to her wife and show her that she did love her but she knew not to push the issue further. "Okay. Can I at least snuggle you tonight?"

Regina's eyes widened into a smile and she shyly nodded. She felt an arm wrapping around her waist and a leg intertwining with hers whilst the blonde nestled her face into the crook of her neck. She felt safe, "Goodnight Emma." She placed an arm around the blonde's body securing her in their embrace.

"Goodnight Regina, I love you so much, never forget that." Emma whispered into the brunette's ear.

"I love you very much too. I'll love you for eternity dear, never forget that." Regina smile sleepily as she heard her wife thank her for loving her.

PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU.

ALL IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ARE WELCOMED.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWINGS, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED.


	9. Chapter 9

During the night, Regina unconsciously removed herself from Emma's embrace and slid further away from her, turning onto her side. It seemed as if the brunette still did not feel safe with her wife so close by to her even though the blonde apologised.

The next day was like any other week day, the kids were at school, kindergarten or day care whilst the couple went to work. At lunch time, Regina was surprised to find the blonde bring her some lunch from Granny's. The couple sat quietly eating their salads; the tension was still present between them from the previous night. Until the Mayor's phone rang, telling her that there had been an incident with Nina.

Regina sighed when she got off the phone, "That was Nina's teacher, there has been an incident and we need to go and collect her."

When the two women arrived to find Nina sitting in a red plastic chair inside the principal's office shouting at the grey haired women, Emma sternly said "Nina, do not speak to your principal teacher like that; it's rude and that's your warning young lady." The blonde kneeled down on front of the angry girl.

The five year old was in shock her parents were there but her face quickly returned to a scowl, "NO. Ise will do wats ise wants. You cants shtop me Mama." Nina shouted in the blonde's face earning a fiery glare from Emma.

The older brunette noticed this and stepped in to support her wife, taking the girls chin in her hands to look her in the eyes, "You better listen to your Mama right now young lady. She is your other mother so she can tell you what to do and we expect you to follow orders. Do you understand?" Regina saw her daughter's face turn from a scowl to a look of guilt, before she nodded. "Use your words Nina. Do you understand?" She tried again wanting her daughter to realise how serious she was, before she heard the girls huffed out reply 'Yes Mommy'.

Once both women were settled on to chairs opposite the grey haired principal, they were informed of the incident that happened between Nina and her teacher. "What I hear is that Nina was pulled away from the clay modelling group because she had started to through it at her fellow peers. She then started to kick and shout at her teacher, which ended with Miss Honey with a bloody nose…" The women was interrupted by a gasp.

"She saided a bad word. She shoulds be givens a wawning." Nina turned her head from her mama to her mommy who sat on either side of her.

Regina gave a warning look to Nina, "Nina, it is not a bad word when used that way. I am appalled hearing the type of behaviour you have during Kindegarten. Now I want you to apologise to Miss Honey AND your Principal for being rude and naughty. It was very very bad what you have done." The brunette scolded the five year old.

Finally after Emma and Regina got Nina to apologised, they both left frustrated reassuring the Principal it would be dealt with at home, after Nina was issued a week's exclusion from Kindergarten.

By the time they got home, Regina told Emma she could return to work and she would be able to work from home. Nina's mood had turned hyperactive from the car journey, Regina guessed it was because she wasn't used to being pulled out of Kindergarten and it was exciting for her.

"Mommy, Mommy. Can we's pway a games?" The little brown haired girl squealed out whilst running around her mommy in circles.

Regina narrowed her eyes and grabbed the child around the waist, before looking her daughter in the eyes, "There will be no playing for you young lady. You have been very naughty today and what happens to naughty girl's Nina?"

Nina's face fell looking at the ground, her bottom lip drooping, "They's getted spankied."

Regina lifted the girls chin with a finger, speaking softly "That's right Nina. Now let's go upstairs and then you can draw pictures in the study whilst Mommy does some work." She took a small hand in her own and walked upstairs to the girl's bedroom whilst the little girl followed looking guilty.

That night when the rest of the family had returned from their days, they all sat and watched Ice Age the movie after dinner. Daisy was sitting next to Emma on the couch whilst Nina lied down on her stomach on her other side with her head resting on Regina's lap. Henry decided he was too grown up to sit with his family so he perched himself on an armchair.

The family happily watched the film until Emma noticed Daisy had fallen asleep and took her upstairs to bed. When she returned Nina was climbing onto the armchair Henry was on, he wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders and they both continued to watch the movie. She smiled at the scene and looked at her wife who was also smiling before joining her back on the couch.

Regina felt an arm being wrapped around her pulling her to rest her head on the blonde's shoulder. She complied feeling safe enough to allow her wife some intimacy. However it got too much for her when she felt Emma's hand move down to her breast, she jumped out of her seat and rushed out the den telling the kids she would make them some warm milk.

Emma sighed irritated that the brunette wouldn't allow her to touch her. She was getting crankier with not having frequent sex; she always had had a big libido. The blonde was losing her patience with waiting for her wife to be okay with it but after a hard day at work dealing with a drunken Leroy, her sense of civility had gone out the window.

Regina was busy warming milk in a pot when she looked up to see her wife, "I'm just making the kids some warm milk, I'll be back through in a minute."

Emma gave a slight smile before walking behind her and wrapping her toned arms around her waist. She heard a gasp when she pressed her lips against the brunette's pulse point on her neck. "You know you want to. You want to feel my fingers, lips and tongue running across your body. So stop rejecting me and give me what I want Regina. You are my wife; I have the right to your body." The blonde let out a low growl.

Regina sighed into the embrace before she regained herself when she heard her wife's possessiveness. She pushed Emma away with all her strength, "Yes I am your wife but you don't own me." Regina bit out angrily conscious of keeping her voice down as to not alarm the children of their dispute.

Emma smiled wickedly at her wife, loving the way she looked all raw when she was angry, "Now that is where you are wrong. I want your body and you are going to give it to me." She launched herself at her wife smashing their lips together.

Regina tried to push away but her wife was just a little bit stronger than she was, she turned her head to escape from the assault on her mouth and cried out with tears flowing down her cheeks, "Please Emma, remember who you are. You are not that monster your foster father was. Don't make me do this, please. Please don't make me use magic on you. I love you."

**Yes I know a cliff hanger. Well I can assure you all the next chapter will be up tomorrow so not long to wait. Intense stuff so far, the couple need some happy times in there; maybe a vacation is in order. **

PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU.

ALL IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ARE WELCOMED.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWINGS, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED


	10. Chapter 10

_**NOTE: I WOULD LIKE TO ASSURE EVERYONE THAT THIS STORY IS PREDOMINANTLEY ABOUT NINA BUT IT IS ALSO ABOUT THE EFFECTS HER BAD BEHAVIOUR HAS ON HER MOTHERS RELATIONSHIP. PLEASE DON'T BE DISHEARTENED BY EMMA AND REGINA'S DOMESTICS; PLENTY OF NINA'S SHANANIGANS COMING UP.**_

Emma rushed her hands over Regina's curves stopping at her bottom where she grabbed it with a force. She heard the brunette cry out in protest but the hold of the monster in her had a grasp on her soul too tight.

Regina gave her wife a chance to regain herself but that moment never came. So she lifted up a hand and imagined sending a force out to push back the blonde. However the brunette's fear flooded her when she realised her magic was not working. She tried again to no prevail, and then she heard the low grumble of a chuckle inside Emma's chest.

"It looks like the witch has lost her magic touch, so to speak. Isn't that ironic? Now, now where were we. Oh yes… you are going to do everything I say and not make a sound; we wouldn't want the kids to hear, would we MY wife?" Emma growled sadistically into the brunette's ear before biting her way back to red lips.

Regina's eyes were flooding with tears her throat was tightening up with the lump that emerged there, "Emma, please don't do this. Please don't hurt me. Don't force me… PLEASE. Remember we love each other; you wouldn't force me to do this if you loved me… This is the monster controlling you…" The brunette pleaded out whilst she pushed away the hand that was crawling down the waistband of her blank pants.

"Shhhhhhhhhh. You will enjoy it Regina. Now be a good girl and be quiet or you WILL feel my wrath." Emma's voice had almost softened back to the real Emma; her wife Emma. The blonde unclasped the brunette's pants and pulled them down along with her red lace panties.

Regina's desperation was getting beyond her thresh hold of staying sane in the moment so she said the only thing that would make it more bearable, "Please be gentle." She let out a sob and tried to relax into the kisses placed on her thighs; her wife was too far gone to pull back from the grasps of her foster father.

Meanwhile Henry persuaded Nina to go ask their mom if they could have a cookie with their milk. The five year old pattered along the marbled floor in the foyer with Mishter Bumbum dangling from her small hand by a paw. Her face was full of promise when she entered the kitchen but fell to confusion when she saw her Mama's head between her Mommy's legs, whilst the older brunette held back tears by squeezing her eyes closed. Nina's eyes saddened not knowing what she was looking at; she pulled her teddy into her arms and squeezed it tightly, "Mommy? I don'ts wike it. Shtop it Mama. Shtop it." The girl whimpered as her brown innocent eyes watered.

Regina opened her eyes in shock hearing her daughter's cries whilst she felt Emma just move enough to detach herself from her core. She tried to push Emma away so she could pull back up her pants and panties but the blonde stayed put and grasped onto her waist; securing her to stay still.

Emma's breathing was hard and heavy, "Go back and watch the rest of the film Nina, and you won't be spanked." She growled out in a low dangerous tone.

Nina still didn't know Emma's boundaries so she ran forward in anger and upset, she pushed the blonde over on her side and kicked her with her bare feet.

Regina took the opportunity to sort her clothes before comforting Nina, but all too quickly she saw her possessed wife grab their daughter and pull off her pink nightie leaving her bare.

The blonde lifted her shaking hand and belted it down on the wailing girl's bottom. But before the first strike landed she stopped. The frightened cries of her daughter brought her back to the cries she heard the girl cough out seconds after she was born. The powerful memory of her and Regina's product of love being born was strong enough to push the monster back into the past.

She finally accepted that the past could not change and she could only use the bad experience to make her stronger. Emma's eyes focused back on the events that she caused; a face full of horror as her body trembled. She watched her wife grabbing their child's nightie and teddy before picking up the howling five year old koala style, rushing out the kitchen. She was alone, only the sound of milk bubbling over the pot could be heard.

Regina had made her way back to the den with Nina, not wanting to leave Henry on his own. She dressed the girl and comforted her whilst Henry looked on confused, "Sweetie, shhhhhhhh. Mommy's here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Regina whispered into a small ear.

"Ma-ma, is-es sca-wy Mom-my. She was-es a mons-ter wike ins ve sto-wies." The little girl hyperventilated against her mommy's chest.

Regina kept rubbing her back hushing loving words into her ear until she calmed down to snivelling. "How about all three of us go upstairs and read a nice story?"

Henry who had stayed silent watching the pair from the armchair abandoning the film chirped in, "Yeah can we read about Rapunzel's story? She didn't finish telling us her story at school today."

Later that evening after Henry and Nina had fallen asleep in Regina's arms and she carried them to their bed she went downstairs to find Emma still sitting on the floor in the kitchen. She kept her distance from the still figure and firmly said with all her strength, "You should leave, go stay with Snow and David."

Emma's expressionless green eyes blinked before meeting pained brown ones before giving a small nod and pulling herself up off the floor. As she walked past her wife she stopped to put a hand out to hold her hand before she felt an invisible force being wrapped out it preventing her from doing so.

Regina saw the hand move towards her and on instinct the magic flew from her trembling hand; it seemed her magic was working again. "Don't, just go… Give the kids and me a few days… Then we can talk, okay?" The brunette forced out trying to keep her anger and hurt at bay.

The blonde understood and pulled her hand back nodding. She walked out the kitchen to the foyer and then to the front door. The blonde hesitated walking over the thresh hold wanting to turn back but decided it best to do as she was told and left.

The next morning at 6am after a sleepless night, Regina was startled by Nina who was prodding her face with a finger; she yawned and smiled "Hey sweetie, did you have a good night sleep?"

Nina grinned with a wide smile reaching her eyes, "Yesh Mommy. Ise haded no actidents. See?" She lifted herself up and twirled round showing off her dry nightie, before bouncing back down next to her mommy.

The older brunette gave a small smile, "Well done sweetheart. Come under the covers and give Mommy a hug." Regina was desperate for some human contact so for her own selfish and understandable reasons she pulled her daughter on top of her and hugged her tightly not letting her go when Nina tried to pull back.

Nina sighed when her attempts to pull back from her mother's embrace was done to no prevail, "Mommy. Wet me goes." She moaned and with relief a moment later her mommy's grasp had weakened. The five year old looked up into her mother's eyes and saw a sadness that she didn't see earlier and realised her other mother was not present in the king size bed, "Wheres Mama?"

Regina frowned at being reminded of the lack of her wife's presence, "Mama is staying at Nana Snow's for a few days… until she gets better."

Nina scowled, "Mama ises been bad, she hutted mes and… Mommy, what was yous and Mama doin? Yous said itties bad to shows youwer nauwtey bitties to peepel." The little girl questioned her mother narrowing her eyes.

Regina mirrored her daughter's facial expression in confusion before realisation set in and her eyes grew wide, "Erm Nina… you are right to say that you shouldn't show your private area to anyone and I expect you to tell me if someone asks you too. But what you saw between Mama and I was… It is something that… When two adults love each other… " She sighed not knowing what to say to a five year old who caught her mother's having sex, or her mother forcing her other mother into sex, but Nina didn't need to know that. "Nina, Mama and I were doing something that adults do to show our love for each other. What you saw, Mama and I never meant for you to see, sweetheart."

The brown haired girl nodded before losing interest in the topic. She bounced up and down on top of her mommy, with face glowing with innocence, "Can ise haved some cookies nows, fower bwekfast?"

The older witch was winded when her daughter started bouncing so she pushed her to the side before sitting up catching her breath. She turned to face the girl who was clad in her princess themed nightie, "Nina, I'm not going to let you have cookies for breakfast."

"Why's nots? I wants vem, I wanst vem NOW." Nina screamed out, he mood rapidly changing to anger.

Regina sighed noticing the mood change in her daughter and thought, 'I sure won't miss these Witching Months for another seven or so years'. She grasped Nina's upper arms, "Nina, behave. You will have cereal like everyone else and that's the end of it." Regina saw her daughter about to protest but gave her the look knowing Nina would submit to what she had been told.

Nina let out a huff and jumped off the bed, stomping out the room.

"Nina. Where are you going?" Regina called out after her but she was replied with silence. She frowned and got out of bed putting her robe on after a few minutes and followed the trail of sounds being heard, knowing her other children wouldn't be up until another hour. She had walked all the way across the landing, down the stairs and to the kitchen by the time she caught up with her mini me. "Nina what the…" She caught herself off; there was Nina sitting with her face buried inside a low levelled cupboard munching away on cookies.

Nina swallowed the last piece of cookie before turning round to face her mother, with a smiling chocolate covered face, pretending she was innocent.

Regina lifted an eyebrow and decided to play along with her daughter, "What have you just being doing Nina?"

Nina extended her innocent smile with chocolate smeared across her face, "Nufing Mommy. Ise was justed wooking."

"Nina, are you sure. You haven't been eating any of the chocolate chip cookies have you?" Regina tried to hold herself from laughing at the scene.

The five year old shook her head and closed her eyes and opened them, "Ovs course nots Mommy. Ise hases been a good giwil." She opened her mouth into a toothy grin showing the remnants of cookies stuck to her teeth.

Regina lifted both her eyebrows up and looked sternly at Nina, "You know that it is bad to lie Nina, don't you?" She waited to see an exaggerated nod from the fibbing child before lifting her up under the arms to the mirrored surface of the oven door. "Is that chocolate I see on your face?" The older brunette chimed behind the child's head.

Nina gasped when she saw her chocolate covered face before trying to wipe it away with her sticky, chocolate cover hands. She noticed her hands were covered and realised she had been caught. Brown eyes met another set of similar brown eyes through the reflection of the oven and the girl let out a whimper.

"Oh would you look at that Nina, a chocolate covered face AND chocolate covered hands. It looks like a little girl has been caught with her hands in the cookie jar." Regina grinned and put the guilty child back onto her feet facing her. "I told you that you were not allowed any cookies Nina. And you ignored me and lied to me when I caught you. Instructions are put in place for you to follow and after all it is done in the best interest of you sweetie. I expect you to follow them. That's your warning Nina." Regina scolded her daughter trying not to lose composure and laugh whilst a chocolate covered face looked back at her with shame.

The little girl's bottom lip drooped as she whispered, "I'ms sworry Mommy."

Regina smiled before she burst into a grin; not being able to hold her laughter back any longer. It was a great feeling, she had felt she hadn't properly smiled in the last week or so; it was like a big rain cloud had moved over to let the sun through. "I forgive you Nina… Come on and we'll get you washed. And then you can help Mommy prepare breakfast for everyone." The brunette smiled happily before her face fell into sadness, 'Except for Emma, your Mama, and my wife.'

PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU.

ALL IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ARE WELCOMED.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWINGS, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR NOTE: From a recent comment I received I would like to state that I DO NOT CONDONE PAEDOPHILA OR CHILD ABUSE. This is a story about a child who gets spanked; I understand that this is a controversial subject so I disclosed a warning in the summary as well as one I recently put up for non/con (ON ADULTS NOT CHILDREN (I DO NOT CONDONE NON CONSENSUAL SEX ON ADULTS NEITHER; IT IS DISPICABLE THAT PEOPLE COULD DISREGARD ANOTHER HUMANS CONSENT)). Spanking is not paedophilia; the characters don't get enjoyment from it, as for child abuse… each to their own. SO PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS SUBJECT.**

**I was going to make Sunday's my day off from writing but because of all the support I have had especially last night, I decided I will give back by posting an update tonight.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Three days later Nina was driving Regina up the wall; without having Emma there to play tag team with it was taking a toll on her mood. "Nina, you were excluded from Kindergarten for being naughty. It is not a holiday. I am not going to take you to the park, Mommy has work to do. Now help me pick up these files you knocked over." Regina sternly said and kneeled down to collect all the scattered files of the floor whilst Nina pushed them towards her.

"Mommy, cans we goes to ve park AFER you finised?" The little girl twirled a finger around a lock of her bobbed hair.

The brunette stood up and placed the files on her desk again. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, "Mommy is not going to be finished her work if YOU don't stop pestering her about the park. " She took a deep breath and sighed out opening her eyes, "Nina go over there and play with the toys you brought quietly. We'll go to Granny's for lunch in an hour." The brunette pointed over to the white stylish sofa piled with a dolls house, some dolls, crayons, colouring books, a jigsaw box, a baby doll and its nappy bag stuffed full with clothes and bottles, and the purple teddy Mishter Bumbum.

Nina complied and skipped over to her toys. She bustled about them, choosing which to play with before choosing her baby, leaving her mother in piece for now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later, Regina was on the phone to one of the council directors discussing a very important issue when a doll was thrusted into her face.

"Mommy, I cants put my's baby dumper ons. She ises too cowlds?" Nina held up a stripy coloured jumper with a yellow duck in the centre before she chucked it on top of the document Regina was reading off of.

The Mayor widened her eyes at the child, silently trying to tell her to wait until she was off the phone.

Nina frowned and impatiently started bouncing on the spot shouting with force, "MY'S BABY'S ISES COWLD. HELP ME'S PUT HERS DU…"

Regina put her hand over the child's mouth silencing her, hoping the director didn't hear the commotion. She took her hand away slowly, her daughter smiled with glee at her with a toothy grin. The brunette turned her chair so she was facing the opposite way trying to speed up the conversation on the phone.

Nina thought her mommy was playing a game so she skipped around the marbled desk giggling, "PEEK-A-BOO!" She screamed at Regina in joy before thrusting her baby into the woman's arms.

Regina grasped a hold of the baby before it fell on the floor, glaring at Nina before speaking on the floor, "I'm sorry Mr Clark but something has come up needing my urgent attention could we reschedule for tomorrow after noon at half one should we say?... Yes, I'll see you then." The brunette put the phone down and turned back to the child prancing about on front of her, "Nina couldn't have this waited? Mommy was having a very important phone call Missy." She let out an exasperated sigh whilst Nina twirled around catching her red dress's skirt in the air.

"My baby ises cowld, she needs hers dumper on nor she will gets sickie." Nina sing songed, stroking the dolls head with an exaggerated gentleness.

Regina smiled at how caring her daughter was towards her doll. It was truly heart breaking for her to see the contrast of Nina's daily anger spouts to the present calm and tenderness she is displaying to her dolly. She couldn't allow herself to be annoyed at the five year old for interrupting her so she picked up the jumper from the desk and dressed the baby, "Your baby is warm now sweetie, she won't get sick."

Nina's eyes warmed to her mother and whispered "Fank yous Mommy." She picked up the dolly from her mother and cradled it, tip toeing towards the couch where she tucked it into her teddy. She pressed a finger to her lips "Shhhhhhhh baby, goes to sweep."

The Mayor's proud smile reached her eyes; she crossed her legs and sat back enjoying the scene that played out on front of her.

Twenty minutes later, Nina was sitting on her mother's lap scribbling away in her colouring book whilst Regina finished reading her emails, "Why don't we go for an early lunch sweetheart. Go get your coat."

Nina was helped into her red petti coat after her scarf and gloves were put on. Once they were both ready and were just about to leave, the door of the office was opened by an awkward and very guilty looking Emma.

Regina looked up with smiling eyes from Nina to see her wife entering her office. The happiness melted from her face, replaced with anguish. She felt Nina trying to hide behind her when green eyes casted down to the child. "Now is not a good time. Nina and I were just about to go for lunch." She tried to keep her voice casual so she didn't scare their daughter.

Emma met Regina's eyes and slightly nodded. She had missed looking into those brown pools; she had missed seeing her love and their children. The blonde smiled towards the brown haired girl peeking from behind her wife's legs before she turned back towards the door, hunching her shoulder's forward and began walking out.

Regina's hear broke again and again watching the broken woman who was her wife walk out of her office. She missed being happy. She missed when her family was living harmonious just like the time when they went on vacation to the underground fairy world beneath the forest floor. She wanted that again. The witch knew they would be able to get through this ordeal together if they were open and honest with each other. Regina walked forward and put her hand on Emma's red leather clad shoulder and said quietly so only the blonde could hear her, "You can join us… Emma." At that she felt a shudder run up the body beneath her hand and heard a choked gasp.

XXXXXXXXXX

At Granny's Diner, Nina took to sitting almost on top of Regina whilst Emma shyly sat across from them in the booth. They ordered their food when Ruby came to greet them, happy the awkaward silence was filled.

"You wouldn't believe what happened half an hour ago. Granny… Leroy… In the back… having sex." Ruby made a gagging sound whilst she heard Regina clear her throat loudly.

"Ruby, NINA here would like an apple juice and a ham salad sandwich, whilst I'll have a winter salad with a coffee." Regina moved her eyes to the little girl before moving them back to the waitress giving her a warning not to discuss anything of a sexual nature.

Ruby's brown eyes bulged in embarrassment before smiling at the child, "Oh I didn't see you there Nina, is Kindergarten not on today?"

The little bobbed haired brunette brightly smiled forgetting about the awkwardness, "Noes, I wases bad and I'ms notted awowed to go Auntie Wuby." She bounced up and down looking like she was proud of herself for that matter.

The waitress threw a questioning look at Emma then Regina before her question was answered by a simultaneous "Excluded" from both women. She saw both of them glance at each other feeling the shyness over taking them and wondered if everything was okay between them. "So…how is paradise treating you two then. You've not been in for your usual lunch dates for the past few days."

Emma's face fell down in shame before calling out, "I'll have a cheese toastie and a strawberry milkshake." She missed the sigh of relief escape from the brunette across from her.

Ruby scribbled down the order and sighed, "Oh come on, what's up with you two? Since I'm not getting any these days, I rely on the gossip of your se… hanky panky life to keep me occ..."

"Ruby, just leave it please." Regina sighed out whilst rubbing her sweaty palms on her black skirt.

The waitress nodded in realisation that there was something up before walking away saying that she would just get their drinks for them.

Emma looked over to her wife focusing her eyes on dark red painted lips, not daring to look into her eyes, "I'm sorry that you had to listen to that. It wasn't fair on you to be faced…"

"What just happened there was our friend sticking her nose into our business, just like she usually does when we come in here for lunch. You don't need to apologise for that." Regina looked back trying to capture the green eyes.

Emma let her eyes fall onto her wife's and was shocked to see a layer of gleefulness that she had not seen for some time. She let the edges of her mouth turn up before she let her face fall to seriousness, "I'm sorry Regina. I truly am. I went to see Dr Hopper after… he said I have gotten over the worst of it and should get better from now on." She turned her head to her little girl who was resting her head against the brunette's breast, "I am very sorry Nina, for hurting you. Mama will never forgive herself for what she done to you kid." A few tears ran down her cheeks alerting the five year old who sat forward onto the table.

"Don'ts cwy Mama, I forgives you and soes does Mommy. Don'ts you?" Nina looked back to her mommy who sat with all happiness shed from her face filled with sadness before she looked up to her daughter.

She lifted the edges of her mouth back into a smile and let a few tears fall of her own, "Of course Nina." She turned to the shocked blonde and pulled a pale hand into her tanned one, "Emma, I forgive you. I understand that it wasn't you and would like to know what happened inside you but for now, know that you're forgiven." Regina squeezed her hand and lifted it up to her lips to press a kiss against it.

Emma tried to push back her tears but to no success conscious of the five year old girl's worried face. "I don't deserve you or our kids. I love you all so much." The blonde sobbed out loudly.

Regina's eyes widened when the blonde's cry attracted looks from the townspeople. She looked back and stroked her hand smiling, "Emma we are getting looks from everyone so can you cut out the dramatics please. I want to have lunch in peace without having beady eyes and tongues wagging about us."

Emma laughed and wiped away the tears whilst Nina copied her laugh giggling; sensing her mommy had just said something funny. The blonde could always trust the Mayor to be conscious of the public's perception of her, usually it would drive her up the wall but today she was grateful for it.

Once the laughing calmed down and Ruby had delivered their drinks taking note of the happier mood, Regina voiced what she had been thinking earlier, "I was wondering that since the Winter Holidays are starting next week we could all take a vacation to the underground Fairy Land in the forest. We could celebrate Daisy's birthday there? And…And it will be good for us; we can start a fresh."

Emma smiled whilst coaxing Nina to quieten down from her shrieks of excitement, "That sounds like a great idea, to start a fresh. The kids will be…" A pair of plump lips crashed against her pink lips for a kiss before Regina pushed back when she felt small hands grab her arms back towards the little girl.

"Ewwww, Mommy shtop kwissing Mama, youses bowf wills getted cootities. Vats wat Henwy saids to me's whens I kwissed Mishter Bumbum." Nina squealed in protest as she saw her mother's kiss.

PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU.

ALL IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ARE WELCOMED.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWINGS, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED


	12. Chapter 12

It was the night before the family were due to leave for their vacation. Emma was still living at her mother's but spent the day with her family, giving Regina some time to be okay with her being around her again.

The last of the suitcases were packed and placed down by the front door for tomorrow morning to make it easier for them to get out of the door with the children.

"Right that's the last one." Emma turned to look at her wife standing on top of the front stairs, she simply nodded in reply. The blonde shuffled on her feet not knowing what to say next; it had been like this between them for the last five days; they were both immersed with shyness when the kids had went to bed, "Erm… I suppose I should go now."

Regina smiled in response before she spoke up when she saw the blonde turn to leave, "Remember and not stay up too late; we've got an early start tomorrow, and I want you back here at seven sharp." The brunette smirked when she heard a groan at the early waking call.

"Aww Regina, isn't that a bit too early. I've been running about all day today. I need my sleep if you want me to look beautiful…" Emma cut herself off realising what she was saying. The couple had not said anything about their relationship since at Granny's; they focused on conversations about the kids.

Regina saw the blonde's nervousness before stepping down the stairs to put a hand on her cheek, "I know dear, I've been 'running' about all day as well. Be here at eight the latest, I can't have you not looking beautiful however you always do dear even when you are sleep starved."

A warm smile braced both the women's face; getting lost in brown and green eyes. Emma moved forward half way allowing Regina to make the decision to pull away or make the plunge. The witch decided on the latter. She captured the blonde's lower lip between hers and sucked and pulled on the soft flesh.

Emma pulled at her wife's upper lip simultaneously not daring to deepen the kiss as she was allowing the witch to take control. However a moment later her eyes opened in shock when she felt Regina's tongue push into her mouth, caressing her own tongue in a sensual dance.

The brunette continued to deepen the kiss further, pressing her body against the blonde as she forced her tongue deeper into her wife's mouth exploring crevasses that she had missed for so long.

Emma let Regina press herself onto her body; it felt incredibly arousing for her to be this close to her wife again. Gasps and heavy breathing was heard between the women before Regina pulled back with desire in her eyes.

"That was… amazing." Regina gasped out smiling at the blonde who mirrored her smile.

The blonde nodded and gathered herself together, "I agree. You always were a great kisser. I mean the best in all respects." She extended her smile into a grin gaining a playful slap on her arm.

Regina snorted knowing exactly what her wife meant. Their laughter settled into silence until the brunette broke the silence, "Don't be late. Be here eight at the latest."

Emma nodded feeling the tension move back between them.

The brunette saw her wife's face slightly fall realising what was going through her mind; she didn't want to slip back into the awkwardness neither. "Hey, I love you Emma. See you tomorrow okay?" She leaned in to give her a quick kiss before squeezing her upper arm with a hand in reassurance.

"I love you too Regina." Emma felt happiness take over her senses feeling that the couple had made progress. She covered the hand that was placed on her arm and gave it a squeeze before lifting it off and bringing it to her lips. She pressed a kiss onto Regina's knuckles before she passed one last smile and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the family had stopped at a clearing in the forest. Regina and Emma grasped each other's hands and instructed the children to take each of their hands with Henry on holding Nina's hand on the end.

Regina sighed bringing all of her magic to the surface before warning everyone, "Now don't let go." Suddenly a wash of purple smoke surrounded the family pulling them below their feet before they felt a softer material appear there; evergreen grass.

They had arrived into a land that was circled around a large waterfall of sparkly clear, pure water. Circled around the water fall and river were wooden cabins, however there was one that stood out the most than the others. It lay right next to the waterfall; the back of the cabin pushing right into the stone behind it. Unlike the other cabins it was made with a darker coloured wood and was double the triple the size. Up above the sky was clear blue with a few fluffy clouds.

Everything seemed to look like it was enhanced by magic in some way; the flowers that grew looked flawless, the clear water shimmered with a type of glitter and the day light never looked brighter.

A band of fairies hovered over to the family with Blue leading them, "Welcome back to Aroga. I got your message Regina and food has been stocked up. Just ask one of us if you need anything else.

Regina smiled in return and thanked them before they flew off. She turned to her wife as the children ran to the large cabin next to the waterfall, "A fresh start?" She asked Emma and was replied with a smile and a gentle kiss on her lips. The brunette smiled into the kiss and squeezed her wife's hand before pulling her along to join their children, who were running about excitedly inside the sitting area.

Inside the cabin was much more incredible than the outside which was amazing itself. The walls were made of a soft pine wood until further into the cabin it changed to a marbled rock. All the floors were mahogany excluding the wet areas such as the bathroom and indoor hot tub room; which was the size of a pool, they had the same soft marbled stone as the interior walls.

Emma relaxed inside the cabin feeling the ever present magic in the atmosphere, "You sure did good when you created this masterpiece Regina." She whispered into the brunette's ear whilst she looked on at their children running from room to room reminding themselves of their holiday home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nearly an hour had passed and the couple had just finished enlarging the suitcases from their pocket size and unpacked them into their coordinated rooms. Emma had hesitated on where to put her clothes, not sure if she was sharing a room with Regina.

It was not until she started to unpack her clothes in the sitting area putting them next to the couch that Regina appeared. "Dear I told you it's a fresh start. You're stuck in with me, okay?" She grasped the blonde's cheeks with both hands before giving her a quick kiss.

Meanwhile the children were running into the sitting room shouting excitedly all at once about something.

Regina and Emma looked at them with smiles before the blonde spoke loudly, "Hey, hey, hey kids. We cannot understand you when you are all shouting at once."

Henry took the lead and spoke for him and his sisters, pleading with puppy dog eyes "Can we go swimming, pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

The couple looked at each other and smiled widely and Emma turned back with a grin, "I don't see why not. Grab your swimming costumes."

XXXXXXXXXX

The couple carried Emma's clothes to the master suite situated behind the waterfall; the room was beautiful, marbles and soft colours coated the room. The large mahogany framed bed was the masterpiece of the room with the specially carved out swans and crowns on each bed post that rises to heavy, deep red curtains that could be pulled around the bed. On top of the roofed bed there was a mirror the size of the bed itself, so when you lay down you could see yourself looking back. To add more luxury to the room there stood on the farthest side, a waterfall.

The couple got dressed into their bikinis; Regina's black whilst Emma wore red. The got changed with their backs facing each other as both were too shy to return to the normalcy of being confident dressing on front of each other. However the quietness of hearing the water fall from the rocks above was interrupted by Nina's shrieks.

"HUWAYS UP, HENWY'S ALWEADY INS VA POOL AND I NEEDIES HELP WIF MY'S COSHTUME MOMMY!" Nina screeched loudly from inside her bedroom, trying to no prevail getting her costume onto her body. She was followed by a whinging Daisy knocking on the couple's bedroom door.

The women helped the girls into their twin pink costumes before taking their hands and walking them to the room with the hot tub where Henry was already swimming away.

Nina wrapped her arms around Regina at first; scared of the water but after some coaxing she splashed around in the shallow water encouraging her little sister to do the same. The couple sat together on a ledge under the water, smiling as they watched their son and daughters play together.

However, all too soon the harmonious afternoon was interrupted by a choking cry from Daisy.

Nina of course was the one responsible as she was dragging her sister by the foot into deeper water that was too deep for Daisy. She laughed and squealed at the look of Daisy's face, "I'ms goin to feeds yous to ve sharkies Daisy."

Regina rushed over to Daisy pulling Nina's hand of her ankle; she picked the choking girl up and handed her to Emma who patted her back.

Nina splashed further into the pool trying to get away from her mommy but before she reached the water too deep for her, she was caught under the arms by Henry.

"Thank you Henry dear. You're a good boy." Regina picked Nina up whilst clasping a hand to her son's cheek. He smiled back at her before swimming some more in the water. The brunette turned her eyes to her daughter who was kicking her legs trying to get her mother to put her down. "Nina stay still, you don't want to be dropped into the deep water do you?" That stopped the five year old from further kicking until she was carried out of the pool.

Nina screamed and shouted wanting to go back in the water and play, "Vets me's goes NOW MOMMY. I WANTS TO PWAY." She started kicking again whilst her mommy readjusted her hold to try and stop it by wrapping an arm around the legs whilst the other pressed the girl's body against hers.

When they reached Nina's white and purple princess themed bedroom, Regina put her down and kneeled down to her eye level, "Nina, what you did to Daisy was very dangerous; you could have hurt her very badly. Not only that Missy you kept on pulling her into the deeper water when you saw her crying and choking. And that is not okay."

Nina scowled and growled out angrily, "Daisy is a meanie, she's deverved it." The girl saw her mommy narrow her eyes in question before explaining, "She saids horsies ises a shtupid game and didn'ts wet me pway it."

Regina sighed and grasped Nina's upper arms gently, "Nina that is still not an excuse to hurt and frighten your sister." She got up and sat on the bed after towel drying herself and the five year old, "Now that is your warning. You are not allowed to go swimming for the rest of the day as an extra warning to not do it again. Do you understand Young Lady?"

Nina started to cry; tears streaming down her face after her mommy told her she was not allowed to go swimming. She felt a hand lift her chin before she answered, "Yesh Mommy."

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went quite peaceful. After they had lunch the family decided to go for a walk around the land. By the time they got back the children were tired from the excitement of the day, so they had a quick meal before the couple put them to bed.

Regina and Emma now sat in the sitting room, watching a rom com on the television. During the middle of the film the brunette had picked up the blonde's left arm and wrapped it around her own shoulders so she could rest her head into her wife's chest. She loved hearing the beat of her heart underneath her, it felt soothing to her.

The brunette had lost interest in the film and started to ponder on the question she had wanted to ask Emma since Granny's. She let out a sigh before blurting out, "What happened at Dr Hopper's that night?"

Emma was thrown off by the question; she was casually watching the film and didn't expect THE question to pop out Regina's mouth. She picked up the remote and turned off the television before sighing, "Erm… Well I went to Archie's house as it was too late for him to be still at his office and erm… He allowed me in and asked me to tell him what happened... "

_Archie tried to keep in his sigh as he heard what had happened at the Mills Mansion that night. He had been working with Emma to try and separate the 'monster' from herself, however it seemed it had not worked. "Emma, can you tell me what you were thinking when you were about to spank little Nina?"_

"_I could feel the incredible anger of the monster inside me at first all through the incident with Regina, even when she was begging me to stop; I was just not strong enough to hold the monster back. It wasn't until I heard our daughter's cries that the memory of her cries after being born was powerful enough to push the monster away. It was almost like a big part of the monster left me. I don't feel it as much as I did before. I feel sort of lighter" Emma looked at Dr Hopper questioningly._

_Archie nodded before speaking, "Emma I think that is a step of progression you have made. The light feeling you are feeling is because you have accepted your past; you're not living in that time period anymore: your mind has caught back up with your body. It is similar when you feel stress, you feel a big weight on your shoulders but when the main issue has been solved the biggest weight is lifted off and all the smaller and insignificant problems will go away with time, when solved." Dr Hopper saw the blonde's eyes widen slightly in realisation before he continued, "I am almost sure this is what will be the same with you. You will still have small bouts of the 'monster' inside you but it will be much easier for you to take control of because there is far less anger to deal with."_

Emma looked down to see her wife sigh in relief, "Regina I promise, I have control over the anger left in me and in time it will pass as I accept the smaller things that happened when I was a kid."

Regina looked up to her and pressed a kiss to her wife's lips, "I believe you. I'm just glad I have my wife back, not the monster." She pushed in for another kiss which quickly turned heated.

Their lips locked, massaging and caressing the other as teeth bit down and sucked in vigour. A couple of moments later Emma's tongue met Regina's. They let their tongues move against each other, no one taking the dominant role; they were equal in part.

Emma unconsciously pushed herself on top of Regina, making the brunette lie back on the couch as they continued the kiss. Their legs intertwined whilst their hand locked into each other's hair. They were becoming lost in each other; they had missed the loving passion between them. Arousal had crept up high in each woman making them moan and gasp into the kiss, which were quickly swallowed by the other.

It wasn't until Regina felt her wife's core move against her thigh when she gently pushed Emma away, "I don't know yet."

Emma breathed deeply and looked into brown eyes that looked up to her with worry, she smiled reassuringly, "We don't need to I promise babe anything you want. I just got a little hot and bothered." The blonde lifted herself off her wife and helped her to sit up with a hand held out.

Regina blushed at the end statement, "I'm sorry I just got a bit carried away, I've just missed you soo much but I don't know if I'm ready. I want to be though, there isn't anything more than I want to do than make love with my wife." The brunette felt lips press against hers again before they broke away.

"I'll wait. I want you to feel comfortable with making love with me again before we make that step." Emma let a warm smile cover her features before standing up, holding out her hand that Regina willingly obliged to take.

The couple settled down into their crème coloured Egyptian cotton bed, after Regina casted a charm to block out the sound of the waterfall. Emma curled up behind Regina and hugged her close as they watch the water fall, until they drifted off to sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU.

ALL IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ARE WELCOMED.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWINGS, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: Sorry I've not updated recently. I had some computer power cable problems and was too busy climbing a tree top obstacle course and hiking in Scotland; I must say that's the best about being Scottish; loads of forest area to do hiking and climbing.**

**Anyway back to business here is the update, I hope it suffices.**

XXXXXXXXX

It was decided after the swimming pool incident Nina would have to stay next to one of her mother's at all times to ensure the safety of Henry and Daisy, until Nina was sorted out. It had been three days since then.

To Emma's surprise Nina enjoyed being tagged along with her whilst Regina had taken the other children to the waterfall for a dip. The little brunette had been band from taking part in any water activity so the blonde was stuck playing hide and seek with her.

"Nina, where are you?" Emma looked afar pretending not seeing the pink of Nina's jacket poking out from the bushes. She picked up a rock and shouted down to the ground, "Are you there kid?"

A giggle escaped from Nina who was peeking through the branches of the bush watching her Mama look for her.

"Did I just hear that bush giggle? I think I did." Emma said playfully as she crept over to the greenery and jumping out on front of Nina who was crouched down.

Nina tried to run away but her mother had already wrapped her arms around her small frame yelling, "I gotcha kid, you're all mine." Suddenly Emma was dawning kisses all over the laughing girl's face.

After ten more minutes of the game, Nina complained of a hungry tummy before they headed back to the cabin and out of the woods.

When Emma and Nina got back, there were swimming costumes hanging out on the washing line situated between two pine trees, next to the cabin, and also a half deflated rubber ring squished next to the shoes on the porch. Both mother and daughter smiles widened knowing that the rest of their family were back for lunch.

Inside the cabin, Regina was just finishing making pasta and salad when she saw her other half and her mini me enter the kitchen looking ravenous but smiling all the same. "Hello you two, did you have fun in the woods?" Her question was pointed more at Emma to see if Nina behaved herself for the blonde.

Nina ran over to her Mommy and was lifted up before being caught in a hug, "We pwayed hide and seek in ve woods and we saw a norange buttafwie and Mama showed me how to makes a dwaisy chain".

Regina looked down to the daisy chain hanging from her daughter's neck and smiled wildly with pride and pulled her a little bit closer into the hug, "Well done honey, it looks lovely on you. Mommy is very proud of you for behaving for Mama. Doctor Hopper is coming to see you later so maybe you can tell him about your day with Mama?" She was returned with a squeal of excitement; Nina had seemed to enjoy her appointments with the shrink so it made the sessions much easier than it was at first.

Emma wore a confused look, which the brunette saw as she glanced over to her wife as she pulled Nina into one last hug and then sent her over to the kitchen sink to wash her hands.

"How is Archie going to get here?" The blonde asked as Regina walked closer to her with similar clothes on; jeans and a white fitted t shirt whilst Emma wore a white vest.

Regina planted a chaste kiss on Emma's lips before pulling back to look into green eyes, "We had bumped into Blue at the waterfall and she is going to bring Archie here. Also…" Shyness awoke in the brunette before she quickly rushed out, "…Blue has offered Nova's babysitting services so I thought maybe you and me can go for a walk later after dinner?"

Emma's smile reached her eyes; she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and pecked her lips, "I can't remember the last time when we went for a walk alone together. I can't wait."

The blonde winked at Regina before she pulled away to find the other children to wash up before lunch, whilst Nina chirped on more about her morning adventures to her Mommy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Nina I want you to close your eyes and listen very carefully. Would you do that for me?" Dr Hopper readjusted his glasses and clasped his hands whilst he sat facing Nina who cuddled her teddy to her chest, which was her only comfort.

Nina thought she would be brave this time and talk to Archie on her own, with a slight nudge from Regina and Emma. After all she had started to get along with the orange haired man and she also liked his dog Pongo. The Dalmatian made her laugh whenever he disobeyed his master and chewed his trouser leg when he was hungry for food.

This reaction from Nina alerted Archie and he decided to look into it and bring to light why Nina got joy from disobedience.

Dr Hopper was returned with a shy nod before small brown eyes were hidden from his sight by a purple patched teddy bear. He smiled at the child; seeing that Nina wasn't downright disobeying but compromised with covering her eyes with her only comfort instead of closing her eyes.

Archie started his assessment, "Imagine you live in one of those castles you have told me about in your story books and you lived there with the rest of your family. In the kitchen of the castle you and your brother and sister are baking a… cake…"

"No, no, no… we's are makings a dwiant cookieee." Nina corrected the doctor as she said in a dreamlike fashion.

Archie narrowed his eyes at her choice in baking but continued, "Okay you and your brother and sister are making a giant cookie in the kitchen of the castle. Once the cookie is made you are all told not to eat any of it until your Mommy or Mama says so, so it gets put up on a high shelf that you or your siblings can reach. All of you find it hard to resist your giant cookie so Henry tells you and Daisy to hike him up so he can get the cookie…"

"I don'ts want to pway vis game anymores." Nina shouted out in a whinge and pushed her teddy away from her face, revealing a droopy lip.

Dr Hopper observed the sudden change in mood in the five year old. Regina had told him it is part of the territory that comes with the Witching Month. However the doctor realised even so it would just make Nina more emotional and even more sensitive to different moods; the littlest thing that would normally annoy the brunette it would make her turn into a full blown rage.

"Nina can you tell me what has made you upset?" He asked whilst taking a sip of coffee from the cup Regina made for him.

"I wants to gets ve cookie." Nina snapped back in a whinge, she crossed her arms and kicked her legs into a swing, leaving her teddy to roll off to the side of her.

Archie narrowed his eyes before clearing his throat before continuing, "Why does it matter, you are all going to get a piece of the cookie."

Nina sulked and stuck her lip out further, her chin almost touching her chest as she slumped further down the couch, "I don'ts care, I wants to getted ve cookie."

The orange haired man quickly scribbled down a few notes and read previous notes. He looked up with a few questions running through his eyes, "Do you like being the leader Nina?"

"I'm ve bestest leader." Nina eyes had suddenly brightened and she pulled herself back up with her feet; interested in the topic of conversation.

"And why is it you like being the leader?" Archie smiled feeling like he was getting somewhere with his patient.

"Cause I gets to tell eveyones whats to dos nd veys haves to do its." Nina chimed back excitedly before picking up her teddy by a paw and swinging it around her head.

The doctor watched the child play with her teddy knowing her attention soon was going to drop and engage with something else; just like any other typical five year old. "What do you think makes a good leader? Or who do you think is a good leader?"

Nina's face brightened with glee, "My's Mommy is a good leader. She is ve bestest Mommy in ve whole wides world. She is soo nice not wike Mama, but she has been nice here voughs."

Archie cleared his throat again remembering the problem Emma had having disciplining Nina. From what he has gathered, Regina seems to have an innate motherly instinct on how to nurture and care for her children and disciplining them when need be but Emma has been struggling to develop a motherly instinct and it so happened to come to the surface as a real issue with a defiant Nina.

He closed his notes, feeling like he has worked out the solution to the problem, "Nina that will be all today. Maybe you can lead me to your mother's for me?"

Nina grabbed his hand eagerly whilst shouting enthusiastically for Pongo to follow them to the kitchen, where the rest of her family were playing a game of snap on the dining table.

Regina and Emma looked up to Archie and simultaneously sent a questioning look towards him, knowing that there was still twenty minutes left before the session would end. Both of them stood and walked towards him as Nina began to skip to join her siblings.

Regina quickly grabbed her daughter's hand, "Hold on Nina, remember what Mama and I said. Stay next to one of us at all times until bedtime."

The younger brunette huffed but stood next to the adults whilst she watched her siblings play snap eagerly with laughs and giggles.

Archie looked at both women who were barely containing there anxiety before declaring his diagnostic, "Nina is very much like you Regina; she likes to lead."

"Yes I know that. We know that, what about it?" Regina said frustratingly glancing at Emma who gave a reassuring smile before squeezing her hand.

Archie smiled warmly at the couple, "Nina likes power and if she can't have it then she gets it in other ways by defying rules and having tantrums." He stopped to receive a nod from both women before continuing, "However this can be fixed. Nina needs to learn the qualities of leadership that you have learnt Regina to know what makes a good leader. Also she needs to know that both her mothers 'mean business' so to speak; Emma that can be something we can talk about at your next session. But it would be good if you can assist as well Regina."

"Yes of course, I have already said I would help Emma on that. I understand everything you are saying but surely you don't think that a lesson in good leadership and Emma gaining confidence is going to fix this?" Regina narrowed her eyes feeling like it all sounded too easy for it to work.

Archie nodded and patted Pongo's who was perched next to his legs, "Nina is always going to be a child who pushed boundaries it is art of who she is; she wants to know how far her power over a situation goes but it is up to you, her parents, to manage that."

XXXXXXXXXX

After hammering into Nova's head that Nina was to stay with her at all times, Emma and Regina finally left the cabin to spend some quality time together.

They had walked hand in hand in silence for ten minutes through the woods, before Emma broke the silence, "Do you think we can help Nina with what Archie had said?"

Regina sighed without taking her eyes of the trail, "To be honest, I don't know but all we can do is try and see if it works. If it doesn't I will be the first one at Archie's door demanding for a refund and finding a better equipped Psychiatrist after firing him."

Emma let out a laugh and was joined shortly after by the brunette, "I love hearing you laugh but seriously Regina you can't just fire the doctor if he hasn't fixed Nina's problem. No one is perfect, everyone makes mistakes."

Regina turned to look at the blonde who was busy watching a flock of birds fly off from their nests, "I love hearing you laugh too dear. I am the mayor I can fire him if I want too. And I am perfect or have you forgotten that?" Red lips turned into a teasing grin showing off the brunette's pearly whites.

Emma felt a flush rise up her chest. Her wife was flirting with her and she did not know how to respond. The back and forth flirting had been an on-going thing for the couple the past few days and it just made both women feeling more wanting.

"No. How can I when you look as so beautiful as you do?" Emma gazed into brown eyes seeing desire there. She quickly disconnected their eye contact and focused back on the trail.

Regina's face fell slightly, she wanting to be connected with her wife in some way. The witch contemplated on the status of their relationship; they were married with three kids, hopelessly in love but have not made love properly in nearly three weeks.

Emma saw the contemplative look on her wife's face before swinging their clasped hands enthusiastically, "What you thinking?" Emma chimed in a sing song way letting a smile reach her eyes.

Regina broke out of her thoughts and looked at the blonde with a war going on inside her head. She wasn't sure; she didn't want to be hurt again but she desperately needs to feel that closeness to Emma again. The brunette saw the smile falter on her wife's face beginning to be replaced by worry, "No, it's nothing. Well it is… I was just thinking…"

Emma stopped them in their walk and turned he body towards Regina, she caught the brown eyes that were wondering about anywhere that wasn't her. She placed her palms on tanned cheeks forcing the witch to look at her before giving her reassurance, "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I love you so much Regina."

Regina sighed and gathered all her strength to say what needed to be said, "I don't want to be hurt again. I am scared that I will and I don't know how I would deal with it if it did get hurt. Emma, baby, I need to feel connected to you but I am scared that you… will do it again. I love you so much too but I just don't know if I can open myself up to you and lie there vulnerable not knowing if my wife will love me or… force me and hurt me."

Water gathered in Emma's eyes as she listened to her wife's fears of her hurting her. She would have never had thought that she would be one of Regina's worst fears ten years ago. She loved her wife. She made vows to protect her and keep her from harm's way. But she was the one Regina needed protected from when she was ill.

Emma did not know how to fix this. She didn't think this could ever be fixed but all she could do is tell her wife that she loved her. "Regina, I love you. I would die for you if I had to. I would chop off my left arm for you. Anything. I would do it for you. Baby, I love you so much. I want to feel connected to you again too but I don't know how I can help you trust me again. I swear on my life Regina, that I will never hurt you again. Take my heart out of my chest and keep it, that's the best reassurance I can give you baby. Other than I love you more than life itself." A few stray tears escaped from her green orbs, she took back a hand to wipe them away.

Regina's face softened and she followed the hand with her own to Emma's face; helping to wipe the salty droplets away with the pad of her thumb. Her wife's words melted her heart; she knew every word was felt deep within the blonde. Emma wanted her to feel safe around her. It was only after she offered her heart to the brunette, which she had done a handful of times over the years of their marriage, that was when she felt her trust for the blonde slowly return.

If the blonde would freely give up her heart entailing her freedom and person: something that she had fought for, for numerous years in the system as a child, to Regina. Then the brunette knew her wife was sincere and to be trusted.

Regina looked up to green eyes with love cascading from them and placed her hands on either side of Emma's hips before pulling her into an embrace. She turned her head to her wife's neck letting out a shaky breath. Regina moved to an ear and whispered so only her wife could hear.

**There you have it; you now know what is up with Nina. Some of you might think it doesn't make sense but I was struggling to bring the story back to the primary storyline of Nina. So I have kind of linked the Regina/Emma storyline to it by using Emma's lack of good parental figure as a child to her struggles with Nina. Anyway tell me what you think.**

PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU.

ALL IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ARE WELCOMED.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWINGS, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED


	14. Chapter 14

"I trust you." Regina whispered to Emma as she felt the blonde relax into the embrace.

"Do you mean it?" Emma's voice pitched in shock. This was the most important thing that she could get from her wife after her behaviour. She held onto her wife as she felt her legs weaken.

The witch smiled and nodded, "Yes I do dear." Her breathing hitched as she nervously decided to start a fresh with Emma. She pulled her wife closer, locking their bodies together so no gaps were between them and whispered softly into her ear whilst closing her brown eyes, "Tomorrow, okay?"

Emma gasped out loudly as she felt a chaste kiss being placed on her ear before her wife pulled back to look into her eyes with wonder.

The blonde was too shocked and consumed with love for the brunette standing before her that she just stared back.

Regina was shuffling on her feet nervously whilst her wife gazed at her. She kept on opening her mouth wanting to say something but was cut off by Emma who had regained her person.

"I have never loved you as much as I do right now." More tears fell down the Sheriff's face.

Regina clasped the back of her neck with a hand and pulled her head to her shoulder, "Oh come here; you are turning into a big softy. I thought we were leaving that smutty stuff for your parents?"

Both laughed and Emma was rewarded with another kiss but it was stopped in no time with the brunette pulling back with a grin, "Now save the rest for tomorrow dear. You'll need the energy after a whole day of just you and me alone in the cabin whilst the children are with our parents."

Emma's smile reached her eyes before she frowned with confusion drawn over her face, "What do you mean our parents?"

Regina grabbed her hand and started to walk along the trail again before answering her wife who was looking at her with apprehension. "Daisy's birthday. I tried to keep them away but mother threatened to curse us both with a very long cycle if we didn't allow them. I'm sorry, I know you wanted it to be just your family."

Emma confused look did not falter, "What do you mean cycle? I mean I will cycle a bike however long she wants if it means we won't need to listen to stupid suggestions from…"

"Not that kind of cycle dear." Regina squeezed her hand, glancing at her wife.

The blonde's face fell in realisation, "Ohhhhh. You meant…" She saw her wife nod before letting out a huff just like the way Nina does it. "That would mean we can't make lo… Your mother can be a right crafty but evil woman, Regina."

The brunette lifted her perfectly plucked eyebrows and sighed out, "Yes she is but don't worry dear she is going to be left with Nina tomorrow. I think it would be a great idea to indulge the kids with sugary treats after all it is the holiday and children are meant to be spoiled. A hyperactive, insolent five year old should keep her grandmother busy, don't you think?"

Emma grinned back at the wicked smile on her wife's face. Like mother like daughter; Cora might be crafty but Regina is crafty and sneaky unlike her mother.

The couple continued their walk talking about townspeople and the latest town developments that had been causing a fuss amongst the people. Emma being married to the Mayor had the privilege to try and change Regina's mind about funding on certain things if it affected her or her friends but mostly she was told not to meddle with her work as it would only make her wife ratty.

After the brunette told the blonde to stop trying to convince her to fund a music festival for the Lost Boys, with a stern look the blonde gave up and carried on walking talking about Daisy's birthday instead.

XXXXXXXXXX

The couple had returned home and dismissed Nova of her duties after she explained that all the children behaved and were in bed sleeping.

It wasn't until half an hour later when both women were snuggled on the couch that Daisy and Nina appeared with chocolate smeared across their faces complaining of sore tummies.

Emma looked back at her wife who was already lifting herself from their embrace and pulled both girls to the bathroom. "Girls what have I told you about stealing chocolate from the cupboards. This is what happens when you don't listen to Mommy or Mama."

Nina whinged when a wash cloth was rubbed across her face, "Mommy I don'ts wike it. I gots a sore tummy."

Regina carried on with the task of cleaning both her daughter's faces before replying back, "Mama is getting you both some medicine then you both have to go back to bed.

Daisy shrieked out in anger, "I donts want to goes to bed. I wants to stay up causes I am going to bes a big giwil soon."

Regina was thrown by her youngest burst of anger. She sounded just like Nina. It seemed that Nina's behaviour has rubbed off on the small blonde so it was best to treat the problem as soon as possible before more of Nina's bad behaviours were passed on.

Regina made a mental note before crouching down to Daisy whilst Nina was laughing in glee at her sibling being told off, "I will not be spoken to like that young lady and you will do as you are told."

Emma walked into the bathroom just after Nina was told off for laughing. She passed both girls a small medicine cup which both swallowed with no fuss before each women guided the girls to their rooms.

Nina went back to bed with no fuss chatting to her teddy until she fell asleep but Daisy was not giving up on staying up late.

Both women were in Daisy room trying to settle her with calm words of comfort. They tucked her into bed and were about to leave when Daisy shouted.

"I hates you. Yous are shtupid and meanies. " Tears fell from Daisy's eyes as she threw her pink unicorn at her mother's which hit Emma in the eye.

Emma winced in pain and covered her eye as Regina looked at her concerned and asked if she was okay before the blonde nodded. The brunette picked the unicorn of the floor before walking over to Daisy who was lying down in her bed with her hands covering her face.

Emma watched her wife sit down next to their daughter moving the child's hands away with her own. "Daisy, we will not tolerate this bad behaviour from you and so first thing in the morning, after breakfast you will be standing in the corner. You have hurt Mama with your unicorn so you will not be allowed it back until tomorrow night. Now be good and go to sleep for Mommy and Mama." Regina leaned down to kiss her child but was stopped by two small hands reaching out to the unicorn.

"Giv-es me ba-ck Bel-la." Daisy cried out.

Emma moved over to her wife and child and placed a comforting hand on Daisy's cheek, "You'll get her back tomorrow. Both Mommy and I love you. Now be a good girl and go to sleep."

Both women leaned down to quickly kiss the girl on her forehead before leaving the howling girl to tire herself out and sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Regina and Emma went to their bedroom where they got ready for bed whilst discussing Daisy.

Emma sighed and looked at the pink unicorn that was placed on the dresser, "Babe I'm not saying that you're wrong in saying that she has picked it up from Nina, but maybe these past few weeks has affected Daisy and Henry without us knowing as we were too busy helping Nina and fixing us back together."

The brunette looked down with shame realising her wife was probably right and feeling like they had neglected their other two children. She crawled into bed with her wife and rested her head on the blonde's breast. "We should talk to them all during breakfast to reassure them that we, their parents, are fine and tell them that Nina is getting help to insure them that their sister is getting better. Also apologise to Henry and Daisy for not including them."

Emma kissed Regina's forehead in agreement before sighing in comfort. Her thoughts wondered as she watched her wife linger between reality and sleep, "When do our parents get here tomorrow?" All of a sudden brown eyes widened.

**Author's Note: **

**RESPONSE TO GUEST REVIEW ON NINA'S SPEECH**

**I have used 'baby talk' in Nina's dialogue because it shows her innocence and young age. I understand that she is Regina's daughter so you would think she would be more literate however she is also Emma's daughter who is less properly spoken in my opinion. I will try and tone it down for readers but I will not be changing it to perfect pronunciation as I am already half way through the story that is all I can do. However personally I have had a lot of experience with children (I have a big family) and find this type of dialogue is suitable.**

PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU.

ALL IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ARE WELCOMED.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWINGS, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED


	15. Chapter 15

The grandparents arrived after breakfast. The whole family were talking and laughing in the living room whilst the children played outside on their bikes with David supervising them.

Half an hour before the children and grandparents were due to go on a hike, Regina pulled out a box of sugary sweets and placed them on front of the smiling children.

Emma leaned over to her wife who had just sat back down next to her and whispered into her ear, "Is there enough candy there?" she sarcastically asked which earned her a low laugh.

All the adults looked on at the children who were busy raking through the large box stuffed with different treats for them.

Cora caught onto what her daughter and daughter in law were doing and shot a glare to them who were busy laughing at her gaped facial expression. However it soon turned into a face full of promise that she will get them back. A war has just started between couple and her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy, Mama wook whats I can do?", Nina screeched as she levitated a sunhat with her newly returned magic before running around her parents in excitement.

Regina and Emma praised their daughter and eventually caught her in a hug. The older witch kneeled down to the girl as she hugged her before pulling back just enough to face her, "Nina, remember what Mommy said; if you use magic to hurt or harm anyone, I will put a cap back on your magic again." Regina watched her daughter give an exaggerated nod and a hitched 'Yes Mommy' before she was satisfied to release the bouncing five year old from her hold.

Emma wrapped her arm around her wife's lower back as the both watched their children skip, run and jump in the small play park next to their cabin. Whilst the other adults were gathering waterproofs and a picnic basket that Regina prepared for their lunch.

Ten minutes later the grandparents were ready to leave and were trying to tame the sugar filled children by their sides.

Emma and Regina could not help but push their buttons more, particularly Cora who was busy trying to grasp Nina's hand who was hiding her hands behind her with a giggle, "Have fun!" the couple chimed.

Regina stepped forward to her mother and sternly said with a slight wicked smile, "No magic mother unless it is to keep Henry and Daisy safe, as you know I don't use my magic to overpower my children. Also stay with her at all times."

Cora nodded and calmed her own daughter's apprehension before she growled out in a low tone, "Ah Regina, make the most of your time with Emma, as I don't think you will find the time after today." She turned away before her daughter's mouth fell into a very un-lady like fashion, something that she would normally reprimand Regina for.

Cora knew her Regina well; she knew that she would likely be wanting the last word in and it came after a few seconds down the path that the group had started to descend down into the forest, "Whatever you throw at us mother, I will hit back. Don't underestimate me."

Cora smirked whilst pulling her skipping granddaughter along whilst she chirped on about dolls or something another. 'So she wants to play with Mommy.' She thought before letting out a low wicked laugh that caught Nina's attention. Cora looked down and smiled to her daughter's child before she was pulled along again by an enthusiastic five year old chasing after a butterfly on the trail.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the couple watched the group disappear into the forest, they headed back into the cabin hand in hand.

Both were slightly nervous as it had seemed like a long time since they had last made love. Regina sensed the slight awkwardness when they reached the living room and decided to lighten the mood by tickling Emma's waist.

Emma immediately let out a squeal that sounded very similar to the women's eldest daughter as she tried to squirm away from her wife's prodding fingers.

Regina continued to assault the blonde as the latter moved backwards away from her until she was trapped by a marbled wall behind her. A large smile played across red lips as she moved closer to Emma until their bodies were pressed against each other, limiting the blonde's squirms further.

The blonde managed to moan out in protest between uncontrolled gasps and laughs as her eyes watered in desperation. The older women stopped her assault and she heard a relieved sigh from Emma, "Look at me." Regina ordered the blonde. Green eyes met her brown ones, all laughter replaced with a deep desire and passion.

Regina leaned forward and her eyes closed as she pushed her red lip onto her wife's. It was a slow kiss full of adoration; they poured all of their love for one another into the kiss until they were forced to break the bond for much needed air.

Before Emma realised, her hand was grabbed and she was being led into the couple's bedroom situated behind the kingdoms greatest, most pure waterfall.

Clothes were peeled away until both women stood before another as bare as the day they were born. However eyes were too focused on the other pools to notice the other's nude forms. Regina closed the gap between them and kissed her wife again pushing her backwards until she fell onto the silk covered bed pulling the brunette with her.

Their bodies crashed together, moulding into each other; both their gasps were swallowed into the kiss as the explored each other's much missed bodies.

They broke the kiss once again for some air and gazed into their lover's eyes. Emma smiled softly up to her wife as Regina trailed a hand down a taut stomach and to a hot core, "Emma you are so wet for me."

The blonde groaned as her hips moved up to gain more contact with the touch, "Only for you Regina."

Regina smiled before taking the blonde's hand and placing down onto her on core, which released a much needed sigh from deep within her being, "I'm wet for you and you only you too dear."

They penetrated each other simultaneously and moved with a rhythm until they were both at the edge. Regina slowed down her rhythm and felt Emma do the same and then whispered to her when their eyes met, "I want you to come inside me. I need to feel your seed inside me. Make me a baby, please." She pleaded with her wife as she waited for permission.

All the blonde could do was nod as she loved this woman so much that she would give anything to her. He felt Regina move her fingers out of her and then felt a slight tingling sensation until she felt a hard phallus poke at her hand that was still at her wife's core. She moved her own finger's out of the witch and aligned her penis to the opening.

Emma watched want and adoration pass over her wife's face as the brunette lowered herself down onto her, until her warm core sheathed her length. They moved back into a rhythm and were soon approaching the edge again as they gasped and moaned, watching each other bare themselves to each other. The slow pace began to become more erratic as Regina grinded her hips harder into the blonde as she met her grinds with intense thrusts.

Regina quickly placed a hand on the blonde's cheek and gazed into green eyes whilst the blonde did the same. With a last couple of thrusts and grinds both women were engulfed with euphoria and pleasure radiating from all of their bodies. The couple watched each other's faces contort into a bareness showing their souls to each other as the ragged rhythm of their hips coaxed each other down from their high.

Quick, short, uneven gasps of breaths were heard before Regina collapsed her body on top of the blonde, pulling her in for slow passionate kiss. She let go a few minutes later and looked down to Emma, "I love you."

Emma could never get enough of hearing those words, "I love you too." She wrapped her wife up into her arms, listening to the mixture of heavy breathing and the sound of the waterfall.

"Let's go again. My mother is going to make it hard for us to make love again however hard I try to stop her." Regina lifted her head from the blonde's chest and trailed her hand down to the now semi hardened cock. She was about to push it into her opening when she was suddenly turned over onto her back by a grinning Emma.

"I don't think your mother could stop us anyways." Emma softened her grin to a smile before she felt her wife place her penis into her core. She moaned with Regina and they made love again and again all afternoon until their children arrived back with their exhausted looking grandparents in tow at dinner time.

PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU.

ALL IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ARE WELCOMED.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWINGS, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED


	16. Chapter 16

"That little toerag is just like you, when you were that age. She ran off didn't she?" The older witch planted herself down on a chair and sighed.

"Well at least you found he again mother and she is back safe and sound." Regina laughed with a bit menace.

"Well anyway dear, I hope you two got it out your system because I can guarantee you will have no rest for the rest of this vacation" Regina groaned and walked to the kitchen to start dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night when the couple had finally got the kids to sleep, the adults had a glass of wine before they all retired for the night.

"I don't believe this!" Emma whispered harshly to her wife.

Regina wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, "What is it?"

Their eyes fell on the image of Cora sprawled in the middle of their bed. Emma felt her wife loosen her hold on her waist and turned round to face her. "I am not going to let her do this Regina. "The blonde stormed over to the bed and pulled the covers off the woman as her wife was too stunned at the blonde's actions to intervene.

After no response of the sleeping woman from waking, Emma roughly shook her shoulders and gritted out her name.

The witch opened her eyes with ease and smiled up to her daughter in law, "Oh hello dear, I suppose you are wondering why I am in your bed?"

"YES Cora, why they hell are you in our bed? You can play games with us but don't take it into the bedroom, goddammit!" The blonde fumed at the witch smiling up to her with glee.

Cora looked behind Emma to see her daughter standing there matching her wife's fury before she looked back. "I prefer this bed to that other one. And surely you wouldn't deny an old woman a comfortable bed for the night?"

"You've got to be joking mother. Your bed is the exact same as ours so stop with this rubbish." She walked over to her mother and held out a hand to help her other out of bed.

Cora narrowed her eyes before schooling her features to the all known sickly sweet smile, "Don't speak to me like that young lady. I am still your mother. Be good."

Emma saw her wife back off instantly and turned to Cora, "Don't do that to her Cora. We all gave you a chance to change."

Cora sighed and felt a moment of guilt, "I guess I was harsh, it must be because I am so tired. So if that is all please leave."

The couple knew they wouldn't get any reason from the woman now so they both left to take board in Cora's bed situated in Nina's room.

For the remainder of the vacation, Cora kept to her word and made sure the couple never had time to themselves. Nina took advantage of her mothers staying in her room and frequently jumped in between them during the night.

It was a couple of weeks after they returned from their vacation Emma found her wife pacing in their bedroom. "Babe what's up?"

Regina had always liked Emma's cool natured approach but in this moment it angered her, "What's up? I'll tell you 'what's up'. The kids are late for school, there is a mountain of washing to be done, we are living in a pig sty, mother is driving me up the wall, the town reports need to be done again because the 'sheriff' can't seem to count…"

"Stop right there. The kids still have half an hour until school, I'll help with the washing and babe… the house does not need to be cleaned. I'll redo…"

"I'm pregnant."

Emma looked at her wife in shock and ran a hand through her hair before tears escaped from her eye as she smiled back at her wife. "Oh babe, I am so proud of you. Come here."

The couple embraced and let a few tears fall and laughed when Nina came bustling in the room with chocolate smeared across her face.

"Ise finised my bweakfast." Nina grinned up at her mothers.

Regina sighed and glared at her wife who was laughing, "Honey have you been eating the cookies from the jar again?"

SORRY I HAVE TAKEN SO LONG GETTING THE LAST CHAPTER UP; I REALLY NEEDED A KICK UP THE BUTT TO GET IT DONE WHICH I GOT. HAHA I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I DIDN'T WANT IT TO DRAG. HOPE YOU LIKED IT.

I MIGHT DO A SEQUEL OR A FEW ONE SHOTS.

I HAVE A FEW IDEAS FOR ANOTHER FIC THAT I HOPE YOU ALL WILL LIKE. THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A WEEK.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWINGS, IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED


End file.
